Learning To Love A Demon
by YuukiixZero
Summary: Ciel is back from Hell. He's 18 And he realizes his feeling for Sebastian But Is Sebastian lying about feeling the same way? Will Ciel even survive long enough to find out between, Demon hounds, kidnappers, other demons, male pregnancy,Sebastian's moods swings and a crazy teen I doubt it!Warning Lemons and Yaoi In Later Chapters, Also Mpreg *Please Review If Possible*
1. Chapter 1

~Learning To Love A Demon~

Hello There :) So This Is A Black Butler Lemon For Those Of You That Don't Know What That Means (Descriptive Sexual Scenes And Mature Content E.g Lots Of Violence Etc Etc.), So This Is For A Mature Audience, Also Contains Yaoi For Those of You Don't Know -_- (Gay Sex) xD And Who Knows There Maybe Straight Sex Too :L

I Do Not Own Black Butler Sadly :(

I Will Hopefully Update This Soon, No Lemons In The First Chapter Sadly xD It'll Spice Up A Bit A Few Chapters In :) Ill Keep Updating As Long As I Get At Least A Few Reviews When Im A Few Chapters In

CIEL IS NOT THIRTEEN He Is Eighteen In The Story, Who Knows How Old Sebastian Is?! XD I Don't Have The Entire Plot Thought Of Yet So There Might Be A Day Or Two In Between Chapters Sowwy ;'(

Anway Please Review, Hateful Comments Will Not Be Read So Don't Waste Your Typing Energy xD If You Don't Like YAOI LEAVE NOW -_-

Reviews= More Chapters :D

Chapter 1

When Ciel descended into Hell with Sebastian he felt nothing, no pain, no fear, no anger, no hate, no disappointment, only a deep sense of satisfaction. He was in Sebastian's arms the one that he rightly owed his soul to. If only he had still had a soul left to give him.

What Alois had done was devious, just like the creature he was. But Ciel was secretly happy, he would get to spend eternity with Sebastian. Between revenge for his parents Murder and the memory loss, he had never really had time to sit down and think about how he really felt about Sebastian, all along he had seen him as a Butler. A demonic one that was bound to keep him safe and fulfil his every wish and demand until it was time to take his soul, but still a butler none the less.

Ciel was only ten when he made the contract with Sebastian, which meant he also seen him as a guardian as sorts, but ten turned into thirteen and soon Ciel was beginning to notice things about Sebastian he had never noticed before, of course he never let Sebastian know that he was looking or thinking of him as anything else but a butler but that didn't stop him from noticing the lean lithe body that was hidden beneath his immaculate uniform.

Or the way he brushed his hair behind his ear when he was doing something important. Or the way he looked at you lazily all the time, as if he was also looking at something else other than you with his half lidded eyes.

Even the way he let Ciel get into dangerous situations and would only save him at the last minute. Ciel found it exciting, knowing that in seconds Sebastian would be swooping in in all his glory and carrying him out because for some reason he always forgot Ciel had legs.

Ciel now noticed all those things, and he had been confused about them, he knew he was engaged to Elizabeth, he knew he felt something towards her. But it was nothing compared to the excitement he felt whenever he was around Sebastian, and he knew he had to hide that part of himself, hide and bury it deep down. And crush it with the dark steel abyss that was his heart.

He knew that one day he would be apart of Sebastian and that was enough for him, plus he was far to young to even think of such relationships with another man.

Ciel had a very strong feeling that Sebastian had a vague idea of what Ciel felt for him, he was a demon after all, their sight, hearing and smell were much more of that than a normal man, which meant he could probably hear Ciel's pulse quicken whenever he was with him.

Sebastian was cruel, but Ciel realized just how cruel he was when he started bumping and rubbing off of Ciel intentionally. Whenever his was dressing Ciel his hands would linger on his skin far to long.

Whenever they were in the carriage Sebastian would intentionally push his body up against his Lords, putting it down to the jostling of the carriage. But it never went any further than that, Sebastian might be a demon but he had no interest in stealing the innocence of children, Ciel was still only thirteen and Sebastian may not look it but he was hundreds of years old.

He knew just from looking at him that Ciel would have been beautiful if he had lived long enough to reach adulthood, -of course that would never happen, Sebastian was starving for a soul and he had been nurturing Ciel's for almost three years, when he feasted on Ciel's soul it would delicious, he knew he would never experience anything like it again.- with those stunning blue eyes and shocking black hair he contrasted perfectly, his face was the perfect shape and Sebastian knew that he would have a strong, commanding jawline if he had the chance to grow older, his eyes probably wouldn't be as big as they were now and would finally fit his face perfectly, a strong nose and high cheekbones.

He would have most certainly would have left his hair grow a tad longer so that it brushed his shoulders and fell in perfect wisps across his face and forehead. Yes he would been very fun to play with if he had the chance to grow older but as such Sebastian would much rather eat his soul than wait for him to grow up. His master was definitely a very amusing creature, although it did become tiresome doing all the chores and housework and the babysitting he had to admit it could have been worse.

Ciel had always managed to keep him entertained, and slowly without noticing it, something other than numbness began to fill Sebastian's cold heart, what he felt wasn't love or even affection, it felt as if his heart was beginning to feel content.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again :3 So Chapter Two is up! **

**YAY FOR GRELL'S GAYNESS!  
Ciel has softened a bit hasn't he? But Believe me he gets rough when the occasion calls for it  
Sebastian's still an Ass 3  
Still No Yaoi In This Chapter But There Might be A Small Taste In The Next Chapter So Bare With me :3  
I want to build up their characters again before I do anything too serious plus it's not a One shot anyway -_- xD**

**I Do Not Own Kuroshitsuji (I WISH!) :L So Enjoy :) And Please Rate If You Have Time 3**

Chapter 2

You could never describe hell, not even if you stayed there for eternity, it was hideous,beautiful, evil,pure,hot, cold. It was everything, but still you could never describe it with words. For demons it was enjoyable, it was their home, although some demons did long for the human world. Sebastian was now bound to Ciel until the day both of the died, and who knows maybe even after then. Ciel wasn't sure how much time he actually spent in hell, time flowed differently their, a day in the human world was equivalent to a week in hell.

All that Ciel knew was that he was down there for a very long time. He grew up in hell he was tutored and raised by demons, he learned their history, the different kinds of demons their weaknesses and strengths. Ciel was the first of his kind. Never before had a human been turned into a demon, you either born a demon or not. So they treated Ciel with special care, they didn't know what powers he had, they knew nothing of what he was. So they taught him to be a demon as you would teach a child to walk read or write to speak or to ride a bike.

From the age of thirteen Ciel still began to age normally, although demons were immortal it seemed that Ciel would keep ageing until, they realized that he was staying at the age of eighteen, they guessed that it was just part of the curse and thought nothing of it.

And finally it was time for Ciel to leave hell, only if he wished of course, it was up to demons themselves whether they ventured into the human world to collect souls or not, and of course he wanted to. Ciel took to being a demon immediately, he had always had the heart for it. Even when he was a child and his parents were still alive and everything in his life was happy, he had that darkness lurking in his heart, he didn't want to admit it but he got enjoyment out of seeing others in pain.

Pain was real, it was something you couldn't fake, not real pain anyway, it was the only emotion that didn't cloud your mind. It cleared it if anything. So pain was something Ciel always trusted in. Even when he thought the curtain was about to fall on his life he told Sebastian to make sure he made taking his soul as painful as possible, he wanted the pain etched into his soul, only to thank Sebastian.

He knew that demons also enjoyed pain, and pain being the last thing that Ciel felt would make his soul even more corrupt for Sebastian, it was the last and only thing he could leave to the demon who had been his only true companion for three years. But all that was the past now, all he had to focus on was the future.

Although he had told his servants when he left to do as they wished with the mansion they had kept it the same as it had been when he'd been a child.

He was still not used to the human world yet and all the sights and sounds brought memories rushing back, making Ciel dizzy and confused.

Sebastian was sitting across from him in the carriage and he was looking out the window, his cold gaze wasn't focusing on anything particular and a strand of his midnight hair had fallen into his face, for some reason he still adorned his old uniform as a Butler insisting that he must keep up appearances,Ciel wasn't exactly sure what would await him at the manor, new servants maybe?

He impatiently flicked his hair out of his eyes and tried to stretch his long legs away from Sebastian's so that they weren't touching. Sebastian slowly dragged his gaze away from the window and rested it instead on Ciel. He frowned at him, he wasn't a thirteen year old boy that could be easily intimidated, he was a grown man now, only slightly shorter and leaner than Sebastian, no, correction, he was a grown demon. He set his own eyes against Sebastian's blood red ones, Sebastian only smirked he sat forward and was only centimetres away from my face, he raked his eyes up and down Ciel's body and he gritted his teeth. It was only expected, while they were in hell a close eye was kept on Ciel to track his progress and he went almost no where alone, which meant Sebastian couldn't annoy or aggravate him any more than the next demon but now all the boundaries were gone and Ciel could tell he was going to give him a hard time, he kept his eyes locked on Ciel's and slowly took off the glove of his left hand. He rested his palm on Ciel's knee,the searing heat coming from his palm was almost unbearable, Sebastian was deliberately trying to burn him, he wanted to move but he knew if Sebastian didn't get his way then the driver would probably get caught up in the cross fire and that wouldn't do anyone any good. He began running the fiery heat up Ciel's thigh but stopped suddenly, he cocked his head to the side like a bird and then the searing heat coming form his palm ended. Then Ciel heard what Sebastian was hearing and they both looked up at the roof of the carriage suddenly.

They could tell something was coming at them and fast. 'Great' Ciel moaned to himself, we've only been on Earth an hour and we're already getting attacked. Of course he wasn't too worried about it, the two demons would be more than able to handle anything that came at them, but then he felt Sebastian tense before him and suddenly Ciel was worried, what did the other Demon sense that Ciel didn't.

But he spoke to soon and Ciel began to feel it in the air too, a sense of something strong and over powering. He could almost smell the... flamboyant gayness? that pervaded the air. But before he had time to place it because the top of the carriage was being torn off. The cold breeze stung his face and he gasped at the sudden shock from it. Sebastian let out an audible groan obviously realizing who it was.

Ciel could also hear the carriage driver yelling, but it seemed unusually far off. He looked up and all he could see was Red, than an impossibly loud shrill voice tore at his ears,

"Oh my Dear Bassy! How I have waited and longed for your return! How I have yearned for your hands to run themselves over my perfectly toned body!"

And finally Ciel realized who it was. The unusual, overly gay, vicious Reaper Grell Sutcliff. Ciel would never admit it but he quite liked Grell. Of course he did bear some resentment against him for killing his aunt but it couldn't be helped. He enjoyed life much more whenever Grell had been around, he made every second an event, and to top it all off he irritated Sebastian to no end.

But this time Ciel couldn't help it and a laugh escaped when he seen the look of disgust and hatred on Sebastian's face. Grell smoothly slipped into the carriage and plopped down next to Sebastian, he stretch his legs out onto his lap and looked at him like a crazed fan girl.

"Grell," Sebastian spat, "Remove your legs from me or I will proceed to tear them from your body." Grell didn't even flinch and he kept his legs draped over Sebastian, but he did lean into Sebastian's face so that his nose was almost touching his.

"I hope you'll be ripping them off with your teeth dear Bassy." Ciel had to suppress another laugh as Sebastian's eye began to twitch and he swung for Grell who promptly fell in a heap onto the carriage floor.

"Don't ever say such vulgar and disgusting things to me, even the very thought of it makes me sick." His eye was still twitching as he straightened his immaculate uniform and made sure he didn't put a crease in it. Ciel bent down and picked Grell up from the floor and placed him beside himself, he looked up at Ciel with those seductive green eyes and his hair brushed off his right side, it was as if he was seeing the raven haired boy for the first time.

"Oooh aren't you pretty, how did I miss such a fine piece of artwork? What's your name Angel?" He batted his eyes flirtatiously and rubbed up against me.

If Grell had done this when Ciel was a child he would have undoubtedly ordered Sebastian to kill him, but now it seemed as if he was more comfortable in his own skin, he didn't let anger or hate control him any more, his personality had become more relaxed and laid back. Before Ciel had a chance to answer Sebastian cleared his throat.

"My Lord, what would you have me do with this abomination?"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and raised an eyebrow, "Nothing Sebastian, he was simply dropping in to say hello to an old friend...and an old flame." At this Ciel raised his eyebrow suggestively and Sebastian merely made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. And then Ciel's attention was thrown back to Grell since the Red Reaper was now screaming in Ciel's ear,

"Oh my Dear Ciel! How you've grown into a fine young man! I didn't recognize you without that dreadfully creepy eye patch, it really did put a dampener on things." His voice was shrill and he was now in his knees his hands cupped in front of him in the typical fan girl pose, he was blushing and his coat was hanging around his forearms.

"Ahh thank you Grell...I think, you haven't changed a bit, but might I ask how did you know we were back?"

"Oh the tracker I hid in Sebastian's body, it didn't work in hell of course but the second he came back to Earth it activated." He sounded profoundly proud of himself, but Ciel didn't have a chance to question him as he was ripped from the seat and was being choked by Sebastian in a matter of seconds.

"Something of yours is in my body at this very moment!? Take It OUT!"

"Now Bassy I really can't I me-" And then Sebastian threw him out of the carriage.

"Was there really any need for that Sebastian?" Ciel asked uninterestedly, he wasn't worried about Grell, he knew he would be back from more abuse from Sebastian soon enough.

" I would've ripped his disgusting head from his unshapely body but there wasn't enough room in the carriage and I wouldn't want any blood squirting onto my Master."

Ciel sighed, "Really Sebastian you should learn to deal with him."

"I won't have to deal with him once he's dead."

He fixed his uniform again and sat down. The breeze from the open roof was blowing his hair across his face and he really did look beautiful, with that pale ivory skin, dark ruby eyes and raven like hair. Ciel decided a long time ago that Demons were always more attractive than Angels, and there was proof of that sitting in front of him.

Strangely enough the carriage was still moving quickly down the road and there wasn't another peep out of the carriage driver. So Ciel sat back in his seat more comfortably and watched as his manor came into view. Ciel never really minded Goodbyes but what he hated more than anything else were Hello's and he had no clue what to say to his servants who had waited for him faithfully all this time.

As if reading his mind Sebastian spoke up, "Do not worry Master, I will do the speaking for you, they have already been informed not to ask questions but to merely get back into the routine as your servants."

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief, it seemed as if Sebastian always knew the right thing to say to Ciel to lift his anxiety. And so when the carriage came to a stop outside his mansion, he wasn't afraid to face the very servants and fiancé he had abandoned years beforehand, the very people he was closest to, the very people that had been informed he was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 IM ON A ROLL!  
I Totally Just Teased You At The End..I Know Im Bad xD  
I intentionally Made Elizabeth a Giant Bitch Because It Plays Into What I Have Planned For Her..  
So there might be a full Lemon in the next chapter...  
...Then again...I Dunno  
So Enjoys Oh Yeah (I Don't Own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji/Or any Of The Characters)  
~~~~IF YOU WISH TO BE ADDED TO THE STORY THEN INBOX ME A DESCRIPTION ON WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE AND I'LL GLADLY ADD YOU IN~~~~  
So Enjoy And Comment 3 Oh yeah WARNING: Yaoi BoyxBoy Lemon Bleh Bleh Bleh You Know Already xD

Chapter 3

Just as Sebastian had promised Mey-Rin, Finnian and Bardroy asked no questions about their master had been. They stayed composed and still, although they were shaking on the inside with excitement. They truly had missed their Master and new that he would someday return, this was his home after all even if he didn't want to admit it.

Unusually for Elizabeth she was quiet too, her head was bowed and her golden hair tumbled around her face and down her back. Unlike other woman her age she refused to wear her hair up on top of her head, she refused to do so until she was married, and she would marry no one other than Ciel. When she heard Ciel and Sebastian she looked up and her perfectly milky skin, cute button nose, and emerald green eyes were visible for the world to see.

She had really grown into a beauty, man men came from far and wide to ask for her hand in marriage, her mother begged her, pleaded with her to forget about Ciel and choose one of the handsome, kind and wealthy men that were on their knee's before her but Elizabeth always declined sweetly, she would only ever love Ciel, he had so much anger and hate in him.

For some reason Elizabeth craved that whenever she was with him, she had always looked so innocent but underneath she was just as angry and hurt as Ciel, he was perfect for her in that way. Elizabeth had always tried to fix broken things, they called out to her, she would only ever try to fix things, a birds wing, a torn dress, even Ciel, but she would always manage to just hurt the bird more, make a bigger tear in the dress, make Ciel angry or annoyed.

Of course Elizabeth would never show how angry she truly was, but she would kill the bird, rip the dress to shreds, but she would always just try harder with Ciel, Elizabeth never wanted to hurt him. But in the end it was him that hurt her, he had wounded her so deeply but she never let it show, from that day on she never felt she was good enough. Of course she was perfect on the outside, the embodiment of beauty, but on the inside she was bitter all the way to her core.

But now she had a chance to win Ciel back, he was rightfully hers, had been for years, she had only been awaiting his arrival. And she was glad she had. He was amazing, much taller than she remembered he easily reached six foot now, but somehow Sebastian still seemed to be taller, he was slim but you could tell that his clothes were hiding his real muscle mass just as it did for Sebastian, his skin was still like ivory and he had let his blue tinted hair grow longer, it still covered most of his face and swooped over his forehead and continued to brush off his shoulders.

His eyes weren't as big as they used to be but that was because his face had grown strong and hard to accommodate them. His nose was strong and proud. He really was something, probably the most amazing man Elizabeth had ever seen, Elizabeth was amused to see that he still adorned his eye patch. He strode forward with confidence, Sebastian matching his own stride only a step behind him as was proper.

The carriage driver was retrieving their bags and only paused a moment before dropping them at Bardroys feet, he looked like he had seen a ghost, and that's when Elizabeth noticed that the top of the carriage was missing, she knew not to question it though, firstly because she knew she would never get a straight answer and secondly she had been informed before hand not to ask any questions, the master was tired from his longer journey and would be head straight to his room. She didn't really mind, now they had all the time in the world.

What she did want though was for Ciel to see how she had grown, she was no longer a child, her face had lost it's baby faced roundness, and she was well endowed with breasts and now had womanly curves that would make and man fall before her. But Ciel did not stop to even talk to his servants, he simply nodded an individual acknowledgement to all of them and kept walking toward his Manor, when his eyes came to rest on Elizabeth his stride did falter, he paused to look at her a moment and Elizabeth felt a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks, she had been looked at by many men but none made her feel the way Ciel did.

With one glance she felt as if she was at his very mercy. He simply smiled at Elizabeth and then shook his head as if to clear away the cobwebs and began his determined stride towards the manor. The servants next to her were stiff as stiff as boards in exaggerated poses of obedience, their chests were puffed, their hands taut by their sides, and they were beginning to go red. This made Elizabeth angrier than she was already. She hadn't seen Ciel (HER FIANCE) for more than five years and all he had done was smile at her!?

The only reason she had tried to be beautiful all these years was because she wanted him to love her, and if he didn't love her personality then he would love her face and body.

"You imbeciles you may breathe again!" Elizabeth shouted angrily.

"Yy-es My lady." The stuttered in unison somewhat breathlessly.

"Uh you all make me sick, I can't fathom why he didn't get more experienced servants, your all useless." Elizabeth looked up at the big gloomy mansion, there was a sense of dread that surrounded the mansion, but the outside was perfectly, they fountains water was crystal clear and it shined as if it was freshly polished, all the hedges were neatly clipped and the grass was the perfect the shade of green, it seemed like there wasn't a pebble out of place. But this was all obviously Tanaka's doing, because none of the other servants could master the level of perfectness.

"Im going home, I have no business here now that Ciel won't be meeting with us, inform me immediately when he is feeling better." And with that Elizabeth stormed off into her own awaiting carriage, and it took the young beauty away bitterness and all.

Ciel immediately felt comfortable again when he was inside the manor and away from the eyes of his loyal servants, he decided that he would rest awhile seems the journey from Hell did take a lot out of him. He informed Sebastian to leave him sleep until he woke up on his own and then he made his way through the winding hallways that made up his home. Once he made it to his door he could feel the heaviness from his body, his body longed for sleep and rest and he was fully prepared to oblige.

He pushed the handle down and was greeted with the familiar warmness and scent that was his room. After the manor was built again he choose this as his new room because it was his parents room used to be, whenever he was in here he felt close to them. Like when a storm would come and he would sneak into their room and crawl into bed with them.

He had the room decorated in light baby blue, it was a plain thing really, just the huge four poster bed, the closet dressing tables and the dresser. He had never been one for sentimental things and had never cared much for decoration either. Ciel groaned as his body protested against the few steps he had to take towards the bed.

"I must ask Sebastian to move the bed closer to the door, my body feels like its sinking into the ground." He mumbled to himself, while kicking off his shoes and removing his tie, unbuttoning his waist coat and shirt. He tried to take off his pants but realized if he bent down there would be no hope of getting up ever again. So he opted to just leave on his pants.

The sun was beginning to set outside the large window and it cast a calm orange glow to the room. Ciel flicked his hair out of his eyes and then groaned at the pain it caused in his neck. He had never been so tired in his life. And just as he was about to flop down on the bed and knock at the door stopped him. Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose a habit he had never even thought of getting rid of.

"Yes, yes come in!" Sebastian opened the door and stepped inside securely closing it behind him. Ciel was shocked, he hadn't sensed the other demons presence out side the door. He was also a little embarrassed, it had been years since Sebastian had even seen Ciel slightly undressed, and now all he had on were his trousers. He was sure he looked dead tired and his hair all ruffled from the wind and him taking off his shirt.

But he spoke with confidence none the less, "What is it Sebastian." He sighed deeply.

"There are certain matters we must discuss Master." Sebastian's eyes flashed and he licked his lips but Ciel was oblivious none the less.

"Could this not wait until after I've rested, I mean really Sebastian we have all the ti- ." Then the breath was knocked out of Ciel and he was sent flying back onto the bed with Sebastian leaning over him. Sebastian was straddling his hips and the sudden and unexpected closeness of him made Ciel shudder with longing.

"You see My Lord we never got to finish our game in the carriage, but that's not all, it seems as if..you have grown soft."

The warmness that Ciel was beginning to feel was leaving very quickly now, Sebastian was HIS Butler, he would not be overpowered by the other demon.

"Sebastian I play games with no one, and if you do not get off me immediately I will show you how ruthless I really am."

But instead of getting off Sebastian merely trailed his eyes over his Lords body, Ciel tensed up not liking the feeling that he was being looked at as he was a piece of meet. His eyes burned bright and demonic with pure lust.

"But My Lord, this is what you want is it not?" Ciel was many things but he was not a liar, and he refused to lie even now.

"Not like this Sebastian." Ciel looked away from Sebastian finally and turned his head to look out the window.

"It matters not where or when but with whom young master." At this Ciel's head snapped back to look at Sebastian.

"I am your equal now, you may no longer call me young master." Ciel did want Sebastian, he had wanted him for years but not like this, not when he was to tired to even move, Ciel was not a piece of trash, he needed to know that Sebastian cared for him as much as Ciel did for him. But the way that Sebastian was pushing his hips into Ciels own made him forget about all that.

"Please My Lord, it is part of my contract to please you any way I can, let me do this for you." Ciel looked up into his blazing eyes, these were eyes he had looked into countless times, when he was bathing, when he was eating, they were the eyes he seen right before he fell asleep and the first thing he had seen in the morning, All that time he was in hell he had missed those eyes dearly and only realized it now. Sebastian was his and his alone. Maybe he didn't care for Ciel yet but Ciel was sure he could learn to.

But the way to Sebastian's heart was not through his pants, no matter how much Ciel wanted to to be.

" I cannot Sebastian, I beg you don't make this any harder than it already is.

Sebastian realized then what it was Ciel wanted, "Since you were thirteen My Lord."

Ciel looked confused, "What?"

"I have lusted after you since you were thirteen, but I would never force myself onto a child, and even if we ever did try to have sex I would only hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you my Lord. When we first descended into Hell I despised you, I had nurtured your soul for years but I realized it could not be helped and that it wasn't your fault.", Sebastian looked deeply into Ciel's own dark blue eye. " Then a thought resurfaced that I had had buried, I could have you now, you would be a Demon like me, even if you didn't grow us being together wouldn't be as excruciating for you as it would have been. But you did grown, And now Master you are mine again." Ciel shivered when Sebastian growled into his ear and began nipping at his neck.

He wrapped his arms around his Butler tightly as Sebastian pulled away from Ciel's neck, and lowered his face down to Ciel's painstakingly slowly. Ciel was almost gasping Sebastian's name when he finally brushed his lips against Ciels own.

Ciel had waited years for this kiss, in human years it would have been about five years but in hell it was about fifty. At first the kiss was soft and questioning, Sebastian was testing Ciel's limits. But finally it became to much for Ciel and he bit gently at Sebastian's perfectly plump lower lip, he stifled a moan and deepened the kiss even further he pushed Ciel's mouth open gently with his tongue and began exploring Ciel's mouth, he was met with pure and loving warmth.

Sebastians touch and kiss had now woken Ciel up fully and it seemed as if every nerve in Ciels body was on edge, He met Sebastian's exploring tongue with his own and it was as if their tongues began sparing against each other for power, Ciel began slowly unbuttoning Sebastian's waistcoat with sure and steady fingers, he threw it across the room and next to come off was Sebastian's shirt, his shoes had been kicked off long ago. And now he was also in only his perfectly uncreased trousers. Ciel began raking his fingernails across Sebastian's back and he could tell that the demon on top of him was loving it. From the little moans that were escaping their locked lips.

Ciel decided on a change of action and began running his hands lightly over Sebastian's chest, his hands came to a stop at the top of Sebastian's trousers and he smirked against Sebastian's lips. He ran two fingers lightly over where a bulge was starting to form pushing through his already tight pants. Sebastian pulled away from Ciel breathlessly with a grunt of pleasure and looked down at where Ciel's hands rested.

"You are mine My Lord, You are my _Ciel."_ Ciel gasped at the sound of his name coming from the Butlers lips, it sounded so perfect when it came out of his mouth, if it had been in a different situation of course this would have been acceptable. But he allowed it and nodded slowly still a little shocked from having his first name called out like that.

"Show me that you are mine, show me where I have marked you!" And with that he ripped the eye patch from Ciel's right eye, exposing the glowing pentacle the sign of the Faustian contract he had made with the young man.


	4. Chapter 4

I do Not Own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler  
Hello Again! I just couldn't have the first Lemon  
happening too soon could I? :3  
So Yeah, Sebastian you meany :/  
Also I realize that this chapter is quite short but im working on chapter 5 now so i figured it wouldn't matter.  
Also I was just wondering what you guys would think about Elizabeth and The Triplets together?

As far as I know they never died, and also I was planning on killing Bitchy Elizabeth off but i realized that probably wouldn't sit well xD So I was thinking she should be a giant Masochist and need all three twins to please her? Maybe I Dunno x3  
Inbox me and Tell Me What You Think or just leave it in your review? 3

Chapter 4

Ciel gasped at the sudden intensity in the older demons eyes, once his eye patch was ripped off Sebastian seemed to gain a ferocious hunger for the young man. It was as if seeing his bond with Ciel aroused him even further. Sebastian pinned Ciel's hands over his head and ran his tongue from the younger demons throat down to one of his hardened nipples.

Ciel arched his back at the sudden sharpness of Sebastian's teeth biting into him. It wasn't enough to cause bleeding but it wasn't far off either.

The pain cleared Ciel's head, he was no longer drunk off of the scent of Sebastian. He could focus now, he knew what the Butler was doing, and he didn't like it. Sebastian was taking advantage of Ciel's feelings and Ciel suddenly felt a tight knot in his throat with this new realization. Sebastian cared nothing for him, and of this Ciel was sure. Yes, maybe lust for the boy. But that was as far as it went.

Sebastian now moved his tongue to the young demons other nipple, and with his other hand he ran his fingers down Ciel's muscled abdomen and began undoing his Masters trousers that had become much to uncomfortable with the sudden tightness around the crotch area.

"Sebastian stop." Ciel said coldly.

"Ahh but Master your body says differently." Sebastian drawled pulling away slightly from Ciel's now red nipple. He had finally gotten Ciel's buttons undone and he was about to take his prize, but Ciel caught his hand. Sebastian peeked up at his master through his ruffled bangs and was surprised to find anger in his Lords eyes.

"I said enough Sebastian, I am no ones play thing."

"But Ciel I would never, I th-"

"Don't ever call me by my first name." Ciel let go of Sebastian's wrist and pushed the Demon off of him. Sebastian stood and crossed his arms, he was smirking now.

"You know _Master _you have been the first to ever refuse me. But you did catch on quicker than most." Ciel got to his feet to and faced the demon head on.

"I am not an imbecile Sebastian, I know the mind tricks you play, and I will not be seduced by you."

"Well it seemed as if you were even more enthusiastic than I." Sebastian stated a little too smugly for Ciel's liking.

"Get out, and if you ever try anything like that again I'll kill you myself." Ciel's own demonic eyes blazed. He retrieved Sebastian's discarded clothes from the floor and threw them at the demon. In the blink on an eye the demon had everything all buttoned up and perfect again. His face turned blank and he bowed with his right hand over where his heart should have been.

But Ciel knew this man had no heart, after the way he had played up on Ciel's emotions just now he didn't know if he could ever forgive him.

"As you wish Master." And with that he exited the room and closed the door with a soft click. Ciel fell back onto the bed with exhaustion, he knew later the reality of what had just happened would hit him. But now he thought of nothing but sleep, and the darkness took him immediately.

Ciel did dream that night, but he wished he hadn't.

He dreamed of ruby eyes and ravens.

He dreamed of vicious smiles and fanged mouths.

He dreamed of skin against skin.

But what scared him the most was the feeling of strong, warm arms around him, silky hair brushing against his cheek, gloved fingers trailing down his neck, he knew immediately he was dreaming of Sebastian holding him.

At first he wasn't sure that it really was a dream. But then he heard the demon say, "Sleep well my precious one." And Ciel knew that this had to be a dream, because those words dripped with love and affection, they held whispered promises and comforting words.

The exact things that Sebastian would never give to him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yay For The First Lemon Of The Series x3**_  
_**It just so happens to be between Ciel and Elizabeth..Ciel you slut..:/**_  
_**What A Twist!**_  
_**So yeah, I think I accidentally made Ciel remember his love for Elizabeth because Sebastian was mean :L:L**_  
_**Oh Yes (WARNING:MARURE CONTENT BLEH BLEH BLEH I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER BLEH BLEH! :L**_  
_**Also what the hell is with Sebastian turning into a Giant Pedo Bear? O.O Who Knows!?**_  
_**Anyway Enjoy And Review! 3**_

Chapter 5

Sebastian didn't let it show but what his Master said to him had shaken him to the core. Ciel was right, at first Sebastian only wanted to fulfil his own desires, he cared nothing for what Ciel felt for him, he knew that the young man had feelings for him and he was simply playing up on his emotions. But something in Sebastian had changed when he seen his Lord stretched out beneath him, the vulnerability and trust on his face broke Sebastian.

But of course he didn't stop, how could he? The boy that had always been out of his reach was underneath him and more than happy to comply to whatever Sebastian suggested. Sebastian had been foolish to think he could get away with it.

Ciel was clever and he knew that Sebastian had come to easily and ready to him, and when he admitted how much he wanted the young man he made it seem as if the next words that were going to come out of his mouth were words of love.

But as always Sebastian was only looking out for himself and did no such thing. Sebastian sat on his own bed now, demons didn't need sleep but they could if they wished. And as always it was good to keep up appearances.

He was almost positive that Ciel would be in a rage with him for days to come, and because of that Sebastian wasn't exactly sure what to do with himself, his place was beside his Master, and when he wasn't with his master he was being an perfect Butler. But the manor was spotless, somehow the Servants had managed to do it without breaking anything, or else they had broken things and had just hidden them.

Sebastian thought for a moment, he would have his way with the young lord whether Ciel complied or not, no matter how much the other Demon didn't want to admit it, Sebastian was stronger, he was an Arch-demon after all, he would simply have to time it perfectly. Or maybe his Master wanted Sebastian to love him? Sebastian was sure he could do that, he could most definitely learn. Then his Lord would want nothing but to be with him. He lingered on that thought much longer than he cared to admit, demons didn't feel love.

So he decided that forcing his Master to be with him would be much more productive, 'plus' he reasoned Ciel had always enjoyed pain.

If Sebastian couldn't overpower his Master than what kind of butler would he be?

After three days of waiting Elizabeth finally received word that Ciel was up and about. She told her own servants to get her carriage ready immediately and she dressed herself in her most low cut dress. It was a dark blue and flowery, and showed off her womanly curves. The corset was so tight she almost couldn't breath but Elizabeth was used to that rib crushing pain.

When she had seen this dress she had bought it without thinking, he reminded her of Ciel's sad eyes and she promised herself she would only ever wear it in his company.

Finally she was ready as was the coach. She felt as if she was going to explode with excitement and nervousness on the ride there. She pulled up outside the huge Mansion and jumped out of the carriage, she didn't even bother to wait for the coach man to escort her to the door as was proper, she merely ran to it and lifted the heavy gold knocker and then slammed it back down. She taped her foot impatiently while waiting for the large heavy door to swing open.

Then Sebastian opened the door slowly and looked her up and down, she thought that she would have seen longing for her in them but he merely showed a slight disinterest, and made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. But bowed never the less.

"My Lady," he said quite politely, "The Master is upstairs in his study, would you like me to escort you?"

"No no it's fine, I know my way." Elizabeth stated impatiently.

"Very well." He moved to the side, allowing Elizabeth to venture into the Manor. She rushed past him and up the winding stairs. She slowed once she was at the top of the stairs and followed the hall way to her right, she trailed her finger over the wall as she walked, and she slowed down even more as soon as the door to Ciel's office came into view. If Elizabeth had been any other young girl about to meet with her Fiancé without a chaperon she would have been beyond nervous.

But just as any self centred person will tell you, there is no hope of them feeling anything but confidence. Elizabeth stopped outside Ciel's door, she made sure to pat down her hair and flatten her dress. She also made sure her ample bosom could be viewed from the best angle possible. Then she rapped on the door with her knuckle and a deep voice called from inside, "Come in!"

She opened the door and was immediately hit by the scent that lingered in the room, it smelled like jasmine and mint, it seemed that Ciel's smell lingered on everything in the room, and the room itself. Elizabeth smiled, he even smelled perfect. His back was turned to her and he never even bothered to turn around, he was facing the window and was reading something.

"Oh that's right." Elizabeth thought to herself, "He didn't know I was coming, he probably just thinks it's one of his servants here to pick up around the room."

"Whatever it is just leave it." He mumbled more to himself than to anyone else, he was totally engrossed in whatever was written on that sheet of paper.

Elizabeth snuck up behind him, careful to avoid banging into the huge mahogany desk. She stifled a grin at the way his hair curled around his collar. She breathed in the scent of him and stood on her tip toes so that she could drape her arms around his shoulders.

He tensed and spun to face Elizabeth, the paper falling to the floor long forgotten. His eyes were blazing and Elizabeth was shocked, he had obviously expected it to be someone else as she was shoved against the desk. She was wedged between his body and the desk and he was holding her so tight that there was no way she could move. The edge of the desk was digging into her back painfully and she let a little startled noise.

Once he looked at her properly he realized it wasn't who he thought it was and he let her go, apologizing for the way he had grabbed her. She brushed away his words. She wasn't angry of course, only happy at the closeness between them.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that Lizzy, I could have hurt you." Elizabeth loved the sound of her nickname on his lips.

"Although it seems you have changed, before you could never enter a room without announcing your presence to the world." He laughed, and Lizzy looked down, she realized now how over the top she had been around him when they were children, she wasn't a very good actress then, and to hide the coldness that was in her heart she decided to take on an overly loud and girly personality.

Not the best of choices she knew now.

"I have changed, can't you see Ciel.", and with those words she pushed herself up against his firm body. He was so much taller than her, the top of her head only reached the middle of his chest. Elizabeth knew from a young age that she would never be tall and elegant, she she made sure she was short and grateful.

Every time Elizabeth took a breath her breasts threatened to pop out of the top of her dress, but she didn't mind, if things went as planned this dress would be coming off very soon. Ciel raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Yes I can see Lizzy you've grown into a gorgeous young woman who I can see has gained many.." he looked down at her breasts spilling out of her dress, "assets." Elizabeth smiled.

"Your still my fiancé Ciel, and I have been touched by no one. I am only yours.

"As is only right." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her onto the desk. Lizzy was beaming, she had never expected Ciel to make the first move. He had always hated being touched, but it seemed as if that had changed.

"They all said you would never come back, but I knew better. You would never leave me not like that, not without telling me in person." Elizabeth said breathlessly as Ciel bent his face down to her own.

"Ill always come back Lizzy."She moan quietly at the feel of Ciel's lips against her own, he lips were so soft and warm. He ran his tongue over her lower lip and she nipped at him.

Their kiss deepened and he pushed his tongue against hers testing to see if she would allow him, she opened her mouth wider and he pushed his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch of her mouth. She pushed back with her own tongue and their tongues began an intimate battle for power. Her legs were on either side of her hips and she locked her ankles around his lower back pulling his closer. She knotted her hands in his silky hair and gently tugged at it.

Ciel groaned at the closeness of their hips, Elizabeth loved the little noises he was making and began to grind against him. He gasped against her lips and pulled her dress up so that it pooled around her stomach and he had better access to cup her ass. He squeezed and Elizabeth leaned into him even more. She began rubbing her chest up against his own and she knew the feeling of her breasts would drive him crazy. He pulled away from their kiss ignoring her sounds of protests and looked at her, his eyes were glazed over with lust. Elizabeth loved that she could make him look like this.

"Lizzy I-" Elizabeth untangled one hand from his hair and stopped his speaking with her index finger.

"I am yours Ciel, I love you. I've waited for you for five years, please if I receive nothing else from you for as long as I live just give me this time right here with you." His eyes watered up, Elizabeth could tell it had been a very long time since anyone had ever said that they loved him.

" I will give you the world Elizabeth." He reclaimed Elizabeth's mouth with a ferocity that was lip bruising.

He let go of her ass and brought his hands up to her back where he began undoing her corset. Elizabeth positioned herself so that it gave him easier access. He had unlaced it in a matter of moments, now all that was keeping him from her plump breasts were her bindings.

He growled low in his throat and ripped that bindings from her she flinched from the shock of the cold air but Ciel made sure she wasn't exposed for long he cupped her left breast and she moaned.

He kneaded it gently and smiled against her lips as she shuddered with longing. He pulled away slowly making sure that his eyes were locked with hers as he bent and claimed her breast, her eyes widened and then closed as Ciel ran his tongue over her nipple. She bit her lip to stifle her moan. Ciel didn't take any notice and continue to lick and suck. But he didn't leave the other breast unattended. He massaged her other breast gently.

Elizabeth couldn't take it any more and she lost control, no longer able to hold herself up any more. She fell back but Ciel caught her before she could hit the desk and hurt herself.

"Really Lizzy, do inform me next time it becomes too much." He whispered against her cheek. She shivered as he ran his tongue down her cheek and neck. She was now laying on the desk and he was leaning over her, which gave her the perfect angle to take off his shirt. She tugged at them hem of it while he ran his hand up her leg. He paused for a moment before he stood up and shed his waistcoat and

shirt.

Elizabeth was able to get an amazing view of his toned chest and she definitely wasn't disappointed by him. He might have been small and scrawny as a child but now he was the total opposite, he was well muscled and had a hardened stomach.

Elizabeth ran her hands down his chest and he tilted his head back before he leaned over her again. His hand went back to it's previous position on her leg and he ran it up just to the top of her stocking his fingertips brushed her thigh and then he leaned his face down to her left stocking and ran his tongue over her thigh and nipped at the skin around the stocking, he caught the top of the dark material with his teeth and pulled it slowly down the length of her leg, he did the same with the right. And then pulled off her dress.

Elizabeth was gasping with longing by the time he was done. She leaned forward and unbuttoned his trousers and kicked them off, underwear and all. She bit her lips as she took in the full size of his member. He was huge, easily reaching over nine inches. And he was obviously aroused by her.

She took him in her hands and began to to pump her tiny fists. He groan and braced his hands on either side of her. She loved having complete control of his like this. She loved the way he was shivering with longing.

She ran her finger up the length of his shaft and licked the clear precum off his member. A loud moan escaped his lips and finally he could take it to no longer. He pushed Elizabeth back down onto the desk and grabbed her legs pulling her to him, he positioned himself at her opening and looked down at her.

"This will hurt Lizzy, I'll be as gentle as I can." She simply nodded and pulled his face down to hers kissing his softly. He pushed the tip of his shaft in an both he and Elizabeth gasped at the sudden heat and warmth. But Elizabeth felt no pain, he was barely in. He pushed into her warmth womanly folds until his member finally met resistance, and then he he broke their kiss and put his forehead against hers. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her but he knew he had no choice.

"It's okay Ciel I'll be fine." She said quietly tickling his face with her breath.

And then he thrust into her breaking her hymen. She gave a little shriek mixed with pain and pleasure, and she felt herself tense around his member. He groaned at the sudden heat and pressure.

"Lizzy relax, It'll only hurt more if you tense like that." She tried her best to comply and they sat like that for a while longer, giving her time to adjust. Finally she took a deep breath and moved her hips, signalling she was ready for Ciel to move. He thrust slowly at first, checking if Elizabeth still had pain. When he realized she didn't he started thrust faster and harder. He was looking for the spot that would bring her the most pleasure and soon he found it.

She yelled out his name and met his thrusts with her own. Once Ciel heard her scream his name he was pushed over the edge, his demonic strength started to take over and he began pounding her with inhuman strength, Elizabeth didn't even notice his glowing eyes, she was too deep in her own ecstasy to notice anything that was going on around her. Ciel didn't know if he could go much longer, he was being pushed beyond his limits but he vowed to make sure Lizzy found her release first.

A few moments later her back arched and she screamed his name again. She flopped back onto the desk and Ciel could finally find his own release. He came inside her warmth and they rode out their orgasms together. He held her against him as she shuddered and moaned, still coming down from her high. He kissed her softly pulled away to look into her bright eyes. She wrapped her legs around him again and pulled him back down to her.

"I love you Ciel."

"And I you Lizzy."

Ciel was sure that he loved her, he knew for definite that he did, but he realized now that it wasn't just as a childhood friend. She was his fiancé, his lover, his friend. And for once he had something precious to protect.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Woah! Im Back xD**_

_**Sorry for the long wait on Chapter 6! There's a festival going on were I live so everythings a little crazy!**_

_**Poor Sebastian :( He might have hurt Ciel but he's just so cute that he didn't deserve that! :'( **_

_**I wonder if he'll still want to be in service to Ciel not that he has a choice really..But what I always wondered is if he could break the contract at any time (Im assuming but throught the series Ciel kept asking if he was gonna not save him and break the contract) Why didn't he just break it instead of being in servitude to him forever? O.O Idk xD Thats just my rambling..:L**_

_**So anyway Uhmm I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters (I wish) :/ **_

_**Enjoy and Please Review 3 **_

Chapter 6

Ciel heard silence except for his and Lizzy's laboured breathing, but then he picked up something else with his inhuman hearing.

At first he couldn't place it,

But then he realized that it sounded as if some one was shattering glass

There are many things that Sebastian is, ruthless, cold, calculating and brooding being only some of them. But one thing he wasn't was jealous, at least that's what he thought before he seen Lady Elizabeth and Ciel together.

At first he didn't recognize the very strong human emotion. Sure he had seen it plenty of times, like when he would go out with Ciel and woman would faun over the dark Butler, both Ciel and the woman's husbands would be jealous. Of course Sebastian had always thought it was foolish and unnecessary, but now he realized he was wrong.

It was very easy to feel it and it wasn't a very pleasant thing to feel.

The Master had been sulking for three days he refused to even acknowledge Sebastian's presence and ignored him at all costs. Sebastian didn't mind though, he thought it was cute the way the other Demon avoided him as if he was the Black Plague. He even had either Bardroy or Mey-Rin set the tables and bring food to him.

They didn't do a very good job but Ciel hadn't seemed to mind if the quality wasn't perfect so long as it wasn't Sebastian serving him.

Sebastian had simply been wandering from one room to another, dusting and polishing. If he had wanted he could have had the entire Manor done in a matter of minutes but he needed something to occupy his mind so he stuck to going at a normal human pace. He really wasn't sure what Lady Elizabeth had come for. She was still betrothed to Ciel ,but Ciel had no interest in her.

Again, that's what Sebastian had thought.

But as he walked past the Masters study he heard strange noises coming from inside. He stopped outside the door for a moment worried that Lady Elizabeth was making his Lord uncomfortable but then he realized what the noises were. Lady Elizabeth was screaming Ciel's name.

Sebastian noticed that the door was slightly ajar and he decided to slightly peek in on what was going on. What he saw sickened him. Ciel was holding Elizabeth close and she was stretched out on the mahogany desk before him her small pale body was arch in the throes of ecstasy and her arms were wrapped around Ciel's neck. The Master seemed to be enjoying himself smirking at the pleasure etched into his fiance's face. Sebastian's eyes widened as he took in the scene.

What a very he shook his head and continued walking down the hall. If any of the servants had crossed paths with him they would have surely been slaughtered. His eyes were glowing brighter than they ever had before. The cat like slits large and prominent. He was loosing control of his human form due to his rage, and he was leaving a trail of black feathers in his wake.

His fingers were beginning to lengthen into claws and he could feel his teeth sharpening into long points. He had to get out of sight before some one seen him. Sebastian flung open the nearest door and stomped inside. The room just happened to be one decorated with nothing but porcelain vases.

His was itching to kill something, but he knew there was no hope of him leaving the Manor while his Master was still here. So he settled for smashing all the vases in the brightly lit room. He picked up the closest one, it was white with swirling designs. But instead of smashing it Sebastian snarled and drove his clawed fist into it. It shattered, most of the shards finding a new home into his hand and arm, and the rest flew into his face slicing open his cheeks and forehead.

He did the same with the opposite hand, loving the feeling of pain. It was numbing his mind which made it easier to hold onto his human form. His claws started to recede and he could feel his teeth grow back to a normal human length, he could feel his feathered wings start to force them selves into his back and he groaned in pain. They never hurt coming out but the real pain was getting them to recede.

He smashed the rest of the vases in the room since his rage still hadn't left him. He finally fell to his knees on the soft dark rug. He had a tightness in his chest that he couldn't place. Why had he been so upset when he seen his Master with Elizabeth? Why was he still so upset? He didn't know the answer to any of these questions but all he did know was that he wanted no one else to have Ciel.

Ciel was his and his alone, it would not due to have him being with other people. Sebastian's mind was racing with different plans. It's like they were all forcing themselves to the centre of his mind at once and it was giving him a searing ache in his head. Finally the pain in his head and the pain and blood loss from his wounds were too much. The burning on his face arms and hands were getting to be irritating.

His body was trying to heal itself but Sebastian wouldn't allow it, he needed to feel this pain. This searing ache in his chest.

No, no, it wasn't his chest.

It was his heart.

Sebastian Michaelis, the most ruthless and cold demon that had ever come to earth, was feeling something.

He was feeling heartache.

His heart had been broken before he even realized he had one.

And with that thought he embraced the darkness just as he always had. But instead of embracing it because it was where he belonged, he accepted it because it was the only way he could forget.


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N: Sorry for the wait :( Obviously no one like Lizzy so I decided to treat those of you who don't like her..Those that do sorry xD**_

_**It's not the end for Lizzy and she will have a big part to play..Sebastian you Beautiful Monster why do you do this to Ciel and us!? God damn your perfect D: So sorry for any typos..Im to loazy to double check xD **_

_***If You Would Like To Be Added Then Tell Me Your Characters Name And Description Either In A Review Or Pm Me***_

_***If You Would Like To See A Certain Plot Twist Or Event Happen Leave It In A Review Or Pm Me* **_

_**I aim to please and I try and listen to what me readers want :) **_

_**So thank you for all the Favs Follows And Support :) And THANK THANK THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT 3**_

Chapter 7

Ciel was worried about all the crashing but he knew no one else could hear it. So he decided to cover up a giggling Lizzy as well as he could and carry her to the guest room, she never questioned why he didn't bring her to his own room and he was glad. He still wasn't used to having anyone in his room accept Sebastian and wasn't ready to leave her in there unattended. He placed her on the bed planted a kiss on her forehead and told her he'd be back soon.

He hadn't fully dressed himself and his shirt was unbuttoned. He had a fair idea where all the crashes had come from and he just assumed Mey-Rin had broken everything again. He wasn't mad of course, they could always just buy new dishes plates or ornaments. But one thing they couldn't afford was a new Mey-Rin. Ciel was only worried about her safety and knowing her she would simply nurse her wounds alone.

He finally found the source of all the crashing and opened the door calling out to Mey-Rin, a gust of cold air hit his chest and he shivered. He hadn't felt air that cold since he witnessed Sebastian Change when he was still just a child.

Although the fire of London had been burning around them,

Although the heat was suffocating,

Although the smoke was blinding,

Although he had hanging on for dear life,

Ciel still remembered the pure coldness that surrounded Sebastian as he Changed. Ciel hadn't seen him of course but he felt him. The pure frostiness of Evil.

And then he saw him. Sebastian bloodied, his clothes in tatters. He had deep wounds on his face arms and hands. Ciel couldn't breathe. He felt as if the world melted around him and all he could see was Sebastian. The Demon had fallen forward and his face was shoved into the dark rug. Blood was still gushing from his deep wounds and he looked as pale as death.

Ciel felt as if he had no control over his body, it was as if he was floating above it all, watching his own reaction to the scene.

Ciel's mouth opened into a silent scream and he ran to his Butler, he dropped to his knees beside him and reached out to touch him but drew his hands back quickly afraid he would hurt Sebastian even more. He ripped of his shirt and tore it into strips, trying the tie them around deepest wounds to stop the bleeding.

He turned the unconscious man onto his back careful to do it as gentle as he could. He winced at the deep gashes on his face, and tied to brush away the broken bits of vase the Butler was laying on.

Sebastian opened his eyes slowly and painfully, he seemed a little dazed and out of it but his gaze finally settled on Ciel. Once he realized who it was his gaze hardened and he tried to sit up.

"Sebastian you've lost a lot of blood don't try to get up." But Ciel could see that the deep wounds were already knitting themselves back together. Why the Demon hadn't allowed himself to heal earlier baffled Ciel.

"Im fine, leave me alone and go back to your whore." Ciel sat back on his heels quickly, Sebastian had never talked to him like that before, he couldn't even remember the older man using bad language in front of him, injured or not, that wouldn't stand.

"You fool I was trying to help you! And how dare you speak to me like that, I don't care if you're injured...You know your place." Ciels own voice took on a hard edge.

The last of Sebastian's gashes were healing themselves and the Butler stood.

"You disgust me Ciel, really I thought better of you. I seen you and Lady Elizabeth", He spat her name like a curse, "together. You speak ill about me using people? You and I both know you feel no love for that blubbering girl."

Ciel felt his heart quicken, he definitely wasn't ready for this verbal attack and he still hadn't recovered from the sight of seeing Sebastian so damaged.

"Sebas-" Sebastian was up and moving, he was still a little wobbly and it was strange seeing the demon anything less that graceful and perfect.

" You used her Ciel, to get back at me, you might not have known I would see you but in your own mind it was pay back."

"If you would only let me speak! I never meant for it to..What im trying to say is..it just happened.." Sebastian was making his was shakily to the door, slowly but determined. He couldn't stand the sight of Ciel's shirtless body, he couldn't take the way his trousers were ridding low on his hips displaying those perfect parallel sex lines, he couldn't even fathom the way his hair was dishevelled like a child's but was still so sexy, he hated the way Ciel's eyes were wide with shock, confusion, fear and just disappearing lustfulness. And he couldn't bring himself to even think about what he had done minutes before to achieve this look.

He would of course stay by his Master, his contract was still in effect, but he refused to accept his pity or stay near him a moment longer than need be.

Sebastian had finally reached the door and he paused with his hand on the handle, " You win Ciel, you have your revenge, you a human turned demon, the head of the Phantomhives, have broken a Demon. Be proud for no one alive has ever succeeded in winning my heart and breaking it all in the same life time." And with that he left the room, and Ciel had no idea where he had gone.

But Ciel finally realized that this was no trick Sebastian did love him, albeit he had wrestled with it but his love was true. An Arch-demon had admitted defeat. And Ciel knew that was the only way Sebastian knew how to tell him.

A coldness had crept into Sebastian's heart and once he was out of the room he let his feet guide him. He had no particular place in mind but nonetheless he found himself outside of one of the guest rooms. He heard breathing inside and knew immediately it was where Elizabeth was residing, no doubt waiting for his Master to come back.

He hadn't bothered to change his uniform, didn't have the energy, he might have been healed but he wasn't himself.

Without even thinking he opened the door and strode inside. Elizabeth was stretched out on the bed, although most of her was covered with the sheets you could tell she was naked. He eyes widened with fear the minute she seen Sebastian barge into the room the way he had. His eyes were cold and his clothes were in tatters. She called out and tried to cover herself more but was unable to since Sebastian was next to her in a flash.

He looked down at her with disgust and gingerly reached down as if he was looking at maggots. Elizabeth shrank back against the pillows trying anything to put distance between them. But he merely smirked and wrapped his hand around her throat. She let out a little strangled squeak as she began to scratch at his gloved hand. He paid no attention and lifted her off the bed with ease. He swung her around off the bed and threw her against the nearest wall.

She hit it with a bone crunching thud and collapsed onto the ground, a little trickle of blood fell from her mouth. And her eyes rolled back into her head.

Sebastian strode forward and squatted next to her. Her naked and pale for didn't faze him one bit. He grabbed her hair in one balled up fist and pulled her to her feet again. She tried to scream and reached her hands up to where he had a hold of her hair but he merely slammed her back against the wall again. He turned her so her back was to him and he pushed himself up against her naked form. She whimpered and squeezed her eye shut.

Sebastian laughed loudly, "Don't flatter yourself, I would never touch a wench like you, but I am telling you now, stay away from Ciel. You only want him because he used to be like you. But he is no longer numb and cold, he feels things now. He no longer has the power you desire. So leave him be. You know yourself what I say is the truth. Next time I see you near him or the Manor you die..Painfully, got it?"

He pushed against her harder so that her ribs were being crushed against the hard wall in front of her. She wheezed and nodded her head slightly unable to do anything else since she was on the verge of passing out. He tightened his grip on her hair and spun quickly using her own momentum to fling her back on to the bed, but she rolled and hit her head painfully hard off of the dressing table on the other side then rolling to the ground in a bruised heap.

The last thing Elizabeth heard before passing out was the low rumbled chuckle of Sebastian


	8. Chapter 8

_**I decided to give you all a bit of comic relief xD I didn't want it to be totally depressing, Yes I realize that in some part of this story Sebastian is out of character but thats why its a Fan Fic -_- So Enjoy And Please Review 3**_

_**I Do Not Own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters,and you will be notified when an Oc is shoved into the story :D**_

_***If You Would Like To Be Added Then Tell Me Your Characters Name And Description Either In A Review Or Pm Me***_

_***If You Would Like To See A Certain Plot Twist Or Event Happen Leave It In A Review Or Pm Me***_

_**I aim to please and I try and listen to what me readers want :)**_

_**So thank you for all the Favs Follows And Support :) And THANK THANK THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT**_

Chapter 8

When Ciel managed to drag himself back to the guest room to check on Lizzy she wasn't there. He never really questioned it. He wasn't in his right mind to.

All he could think of was how to make it up to Sebastian, the older Demon surely hated him. How could he not?

Ciel spent the rest of his boring week moping in his room, he refused to come out, trying to hatch the perfect plan to win back Sebastian's affections and then suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He literally laughed out loud when he came to his realization. How had he not seen it all along? He got to work immediately. He ordered all the servants -accept Sebastian of course- to clear out one of the rooms that was merely kept for decoration. They carried out furniture paintings rugs and ornaments and all other breakable and valuable things that were stored in the room until it was completely bare.

He told all the Servants including Sebastian to go to town and busy themselves by entertaining each other. Sebastian argued, not because he wanted to but because he was obligated to stay by young mans side. Ciel waved away his protests and he seemed happy that he didn't have to keep arguing. The second they were all out the house Ciel went to town himself and ordered a ridiculously large amount of something that Sebastian would surely enjoy...

Sebastian knew his Master was up to something and preferred not to be mixed up in it, he was perfectly content letting the young Lord due as he pleased as long as he didn't get himself killed. Sebastian hadn't really had to deal with the awkwardness of seeing his Master all the time since he had locked himself away in his room and neglected all his duties. Sebastian was still silently fuming, that cold silent angry brooding that only he could accomplish, which meant that again, he didn't care what the other Demon did as long as he didn't get himself killed.

The sky in London looked like it was groaning under the weight of the rain and Sebastian could tell they were going to have never ending rain, which meant he had to get Mey-Rin, Bardroy and Finnian home before they they turned into drowned rats. He ushered them into the awaiting carriage their arms full to the brims with things they bought. Ciel had thrown a huge wad of money at them threatening that if they didn't take it and spent it on themselves that he'd fire them.

Which of course he'd never do. But they divided the money between them trying to share it with the raven haired demon but he kindly refused, truly touched by their generosity. They tried to keep some money to give back to the Young Lord but Sebastian assured them he would only be annoyed with change. Finnian's already huge eyes lit at the opportunity to go into town, he loved window shopping and he was even more ecstatic when he could take home the things he saw in the windows.

It had been a long day chasing them around making sure no one stole from Finny or Mey-Rin who would surely let people walk all over them Bardroy just chased woman so he wasn't to bad, he had spent most of his money on cigarettes and flame throwers. Finny spent most of his money on hats and aprons. Mey- Rin refused to buy new glasses and spent most of her money on guns, she would never admit it but guns were truly her only hobby.

They were finally home and Sebastian was thoroughly sick of all their voices, he dragged himself out of the carriage and up the stair of the manor. But then he heard it..the most beautiful sound to ever touch his ears and his feet took him quickly down the hall to the room where the sound was coming from. He bust open the door and drowned in a sea of

KITTENS

They all ran to him at once and rubbed up against him purring and meowing happily, there were so many different breeds and they were all so exquisitely perfect that Sebastian couldn't hold in his tears of happiness. He fell to his knees and they all surrounded him causing him to drown in a sea of fur and softly padded paws. He couldn't take it any more and he could feel blood gush from his nose in a fountain of redness, he was very careful to avoid the kittens and cats that were suffocating him lovingly. He rolled around on the ground with them cuddling and Mewing to them softly rubbing his face up against their soft bodies, their had to be at least thirty cats here and Sebastian was in heaven.

"Unbelievable." Ciel muttered to himself in the corner of the room, this demon could kill men woman and children without blinking, he could torture and maim without breaking a sweat, but Hell forbid a Cat cross his path and he follows it like a crazed fan girl.

He looked up his eyes glazed over with happiness, "You did this for me Ciel?"

Ciel nodded quickly and looked away.

"Do I get to keep them?" Ciel suppressed an embarrassed laugh and looked back at the love struck demon.

"You may keep five, no more no less. Reasonable enough?" Sebastian pouted but you could see he would have been happy with just keeping one with him. Five was a dream.

He nodded and rolled around some more burying his face into the sea of kittens and screaming like Grell in a shrill voice that Ciel had thought was impossible for the older Demon to possess. Ciel then decided it was time to leave the lover alone with his cats. But before he had reached the door Sebastian called out, "My Lord, I forgive you." Ciel smiled and left.

Crazy Cat Lady Had Nothing On His Butler.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you all my lovelies for the wonderful Reviews on the last chapter :)**_

_**But shit has now hit the said fan! I've decided to add an original character "Ash" And I've actually decided to bring Pluto back to life! Why? Because I miss him :( So he isn't in this chapter but I will bring him back somehow.**_

_**I would also like to say, that the characters have their own personalities that I made for them: **_

**_Ciel: Isn't as angry and bitter as he used to be._**

**_Sebastian: Is Schizophrenic xD Let's leave it at that._**

**_Elizabeth: Total Bitch/ User._**

**_The Servants: Will most likely have the same personalities as in the anime, although currently I don't plan on them being in it to much._**

**_Ash: I haven't decided really, probably sweet but with homicidal tendencies? Why? Because There needs to be someone besides Sebastian who's crazy xD_**

**_I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters (Besides Ash) :D Enjoy and review please 3 Also im back to school Wednesday, but I'll try and update as soon as possible 3 And sorry for any Typo's Ill go back and fix them later as im starting chapter 10 now!_**

Chapter 9

Sebastian was clearly overjoyed with his new playmates but he still kept to his duties. Ciel wasn't exactly sure which cats Sebastian had chosen or what he even named them since Sebastian was was sure that if his Master was around them too much he would become sick of them and order for them to be removed. So Sebastian tried to keep them in his room most of the day and left the window open for them in case they wanted to go outside.

Ciel had gotten back into the routine of his duties and it was a good thing too since the queen had need of the Dogs help.

There were a series of murders taking place with unusual characteristics. The shape of a dears head was messily carved into the flesh above their heart and they were always dressed up in fancy clothing and posed after they had been tortured.

Ciel did the usual, he looked at the body's, examined the crime scene, but he knew immediately who it was, the second he had heard about the deer carved above their heart. The dressing and posing just added to what he already knew. Of course he sent Sebastian around, trying to avoid the inevitable. But after a young woman who was with child was found dead Ciel knew he could no longer hold off what was to come. He got Sebastian to follow the suspect and report to him where they were taking the victims.

It was a long carriage ride to the abandoned warehouse. He got out slowly knowing what would await him. Sebastian was following him like a shadow buzzing with excitement on what they were about to do. But Ciel only had a sinking heart.

It was a dark breezy night and it was pouring rain. It only grew worse from there, the lightening and thunder giving the once calm night air a electrifying and dangerous feel.

Sebastian strode ahead and kicked down the huge factory door. Ciel could barely remember how they had even got here, he wasn't feeling anything at this point. Simply going through the motions of catching a killer.

Ciel was definitely not ready for the sight that awaited him. The warehouse was a bare run down place, the windows were clogged with dirty and you could barely see through them. The rest of the warehouse was dirty but bare of furniture.

But sitting in the middle of the room bound to a chair was a young boy struggling against his ties. His eyes were round and scared and he had such strange colouring. His hair was a silvery white colour almost like moonlight and shimmered every time he moved, his eyes were the same pale colouring but they had a slightly purple tint to them and they were flecked with lavender. His body was small and slight but he was still putting up a lot of fight. His long bangs were falling into his eyes every time he moved his head and he flicked them away angrily. He had a bow shaped mouth and a small and slight nose.

He was pretty as a girl, but you could tell for definite that he was a boy, it was as if at the last minute the heavens decided he would do more good as a boy but let him keep him feminine face. His silvery eyes were glaring at the figure leaning over him with pure hate.

He spotted Ciel and Sebastian and mouth help me. His captor noticed he was focussing on something and straightened up, putting the scalpel down for a moment. She turned slowly and I recognized they golden curls immediately, her eyes had gone dark green with blood lust and she was splattered in the child's blood from torturing him no doubt. She wiped her bloody hands on her apron and lifted the scalpel again.

"Ciel dear, im busy right now. Do come back later though." Ciel had known all along it was Lizzy. No one had obsessed over that stupid white dear more than her and no one else would put so much care into posing and decorating their victims.

What Ciel couldn't fathom was what made her kill. It wasn't greed, surely? She had everything she could ever want. The young Demon had pondered over this for hours always pulling up a blank.

But when he looked into Lizzy's eyes he knew, he knew how truly evil she was, he could tell now that she had hidden it over the years. She didn't kill for money, or love, she didn't even kill out of anger or hate. She killed because she simply_ enjoyed_ it.

When they had made love, Ciel thought he could learn to love her as he should, he thought he would be happy with her. But Sebastian was right, Ciel didn't love her, had only turned to her out of anger and spite. And he knew he had to save this fragile young boy in front of him, whatever the cost.

" Lizzy put down the scalpel and leave the child alone, I can help you but you must listen to me." Sebastian was still behind me, smirking and waiting for my order. But I wouldn't allow him to take her down even if it did come to that, I would have to do it myself.

She simply laughed, it was a laugh that sent shivers up your spine, the kind of laugh that said someone was beyond mad, they had been pushed over the ledge and the person you used to know had fallen to their death. "Now why would I do that Ciel? The child and I, we're just getting started." With that she slashed the blade across his pale cheek, the cut was deep and had to be beyond painful but the child didn't even flinch, although his eyes did fill up with tears he refused to let them fall.

"Lizzy what is wrong with you!? Stop this madness." She looked up at me coldly, and frowned.

"Sebastian was right you know, you have grown weak. Where is the hatred and loathing of the world that I fell in love with Ciel? Where has your bitterness gone!?"

" I got my revenge Elizabeth there was no point holding on to those emotions. I realized they would do me no good. But you Lizzy you were always so happy, why are you doing this? What has made you into this monster?"

She smiled, " Monsters are not made my love, they are born. There was never any happy Lizzy, just me ,Elizabeth, I just choose to hide her until I was strong enough to make my own pretty dolls." Her smiled disappeared just as quickly as it had come, "But you see some dolls like this one don't want to play, so I have to teach them how to play nicely."

"He's my prettiest one yet, don't you think? Such strange eyes... " She murmured almost to herself. But then her eyes went wild, " I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM." She pulled back her arm and tried to slash the boys throat, but Ciel was beside her in a flash. He caught her wrist and squeezed it until he heard the small bones snap. She screamed and fell to her knee's clutching it to her chest.

"Sebastian, untie the child and take him back to the Manor, see to it that he-" But before Sebastian had time to even take a step, or Ciel had time to finish Elizabeth was up again. She had a huge knife in her undamaged hand and swung it wildly at Ciel's throat. She missed of course, a human could never hope to defeat a demon with simply a knife.

She was panting heavily but still swinging it at Ciel. He caught her uninjured arm that had the knife and held it away from both himself and her. He pulled her to him and held her tightly, the human boys blood was splattered on her cheeks and clothing. It rubbed off onto Ciel's clothes but he didn't even notice.

Her golden curls were stuck to her temples with sweat. He looked deeply into her eyes trying to find the sweet young girl who he used to know, but he only found complete darkness. He squeezed his eyes shut and Elizabeth leaned into him, he kissed her forehead lightly and then buried his face in her shoulder.

He wanted so badly to hear his Fiancé's voice, not this monster in front of him but the old Lizzy. But then he remember that there was never a Lizzy. Just this evil creature. She smelled like mint and blood and he hated her for it. He was supposed to Marry this woman.

"Im sorry Lizzy."

"Ciel im-" But he never got to hear what she said, because he drove his fist into her chest. She shuttered against his body, and hot tears where falling down his face. His demon strength made it easily to shove his fist into her body. He kept forcing his hand through until he gripped her heart in his hand. It was still pumping furiously, trying to keep her alive even when it was futile. The warmth of her blood and heart in his hand was sickening. She was writhing and coughing against him, trying with what little strength she had left to push him away from her. He squeezed and squeezed until her heart literally burst from the pressure.

She screamed in agony and immediately went limp against him. Ciel fell to his knees, her body still warm in his hands, he wrenched his hand from her chest and laid her limp body on the floor.

Sebastian still hadn't moved from his spot but he could no longer take the heart wrenching sobs emanating from his Masters broken form. Ciel had definitely used an unusual method to kill her but Sebastian cared not for the pain she had felt before her death.

He tried to move to comfort his Lord but found he was rooted to the spot, to afraid to go near the young man, Sebastian had never been much of a comforter and was unsure what to say to the younger demon.

But the child who was still struggling in the chair caught his masters attention, his Lord slowly got to his feet and dragged himself over to the boy, tearing the ropes apart with his bare hands. The boy fell forward with exhaustion right into Ciel's arms. The young lord lifted him bridal style and carried him steadily to the door.

He didn't even look back at Elizabeth's deceased form once. The young boy was shivering, cold from blood loss Sebastian assumed. Ciel's eyes were transfixed on the boy. He truly was something, so strange and silent, the way his eyes and hair shimmered were so distracting. The huge slash on his cheek took away from the boys ghostly beauty and Ciel decided to fix it.

He bent his face down to the boys cheek. The child was looking at him wide eyed and shivered when Ciel's hair brushed against his face. They were complete opposites Sebastian noted. Ciel was like a dark beauty, and the young boy in his arms was like an otherworldly being. Ciel ran his tongue along the deep gash on the child's face and the wound immediately closed.

Sebastian stared open mouthed, it was very hard to shock the older demon but Ciel had done so twice tonight, first killing Elizabeth without hesitation. And suddenly Ciel's demon instinct's kicked in and basically informed him that our saliva heals? Demons usually discovered this by accident, and only some of their strongest ranks could actually do it. But Ciel did it as if it was as natural as breathing.

Maybe Ciel was more of a demon than Sebastian had first thought.

"What's your name child?" Ciel had stopped next to Sebastian and was holding the child tightly, almost like he was trying to shield him with his own body.

The child's eyes began to droop and he yawned. He knew he was safe and buried him face into Ciel. "Ash my name is Ash." Ciel chuckled softly, the name certainly suited him.

"No last name, Ash?" Sebastian asked wearily, he had never really liked children, the only child he had ever really taken to was Ciel, and even then that was because he had a contract with him.

"No, I always hated it so I don't use it." Now that he was up close you could see the child was at least twelve or thirteen, although very slight, much like Ciel was at that age.

"And your family?"

"Don't have one. Never did." His voice was soft and blew against your ears like a summers breeze.

"Well Ash," Ciel said softly bending his face down to the younger boys once again, "Would you like to come stay with us?"

Sebastian stared at the younger demon, okay now it was three times he'd been shocked tonight. Since when did Ciel invite total strangers to come live with them?

Ash had fallen asleep, and Ciel took that as a yes for the time being.

And so Sebastian, Ciel and Ash began their long trip home. It seemed as if the manor was beginning to fill up again.

'Maybe one new addition to the family wouldn't hurt?', Sebastian thought to himself.

WAIT A MINUTE! Did the Arch-demon himself just refer to this mixed up group of idiots a family?

He sighed deeply, things were definitely about to get interesting.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes,My Lord?"

"What did Elizabeth mean when she said you were right about me changing and becoming weak? When did you ever even talk to her?"

Sebastian tensed, "My Lord she was deranged I doubt she could tell, reality from fiction, she probably dreamt it up."

"I suppose your right.." That was much to close for his liking.


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N ) PLEASE READ! Hello again my lovelies I have much to discuss with you all! :D Im loving all the reviews so thank you ;)**_

_**And also this is VERY IMPORTANT! So READ IT AND PM OR LEAVE A REVIEW TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION I NEED ALL YOUR OPINIONS:**_

_**So A reader called "ColdTemper" Has put an idea in my head and I can't get it out now! She recommended adding Mpreg to the story and I loved the idea! I was a little hesitant at first since I've never done it before but there's a first for everything right? Of course if Ciel was to get pregnant I would use "Juliet" The character ColdTemper invented and all credit would go to her..I love the idea but I thought it was only fair to ask you all how you feel about it since your the readers! If I get no advice on what to do I'll automatically add in Mpreg..So let me know please! **_

_**Warning: (Contains Yaoi, rated M for a reason and if you don't like SebastianxCiel together then .) Also sorry if the Lemon seems a pit rushed, I have things to do and wanted to get this chapter up as soon as I could! Also 1,723 Views! Im soooooooo happy and a special thanks to all who review, fav, and follow! Note: Im much to lazy to fix typos so just ignore them xD**_

_**Sorry for droning on..Anyway Enjoy **_

Chapter 10

_3 weeks later_

Ash seemed to be fitting into the Phantomhive manor perfectly and he helped Ciel forget about Elizabeths death servants fawned around Ash and catered to his every need. Mey- Rin was infatuated with him and Finnian would do nothing but sit and stare at him all day if he was left to his own devices. He was a sweet child and followed Ciel around like a puppy.

Even Sebastian had taken to him, surprisingly. After Ash being there a week and Ciel knowing that he would be staying for definite he decided to tell him the truth about Sebastian and him. He explained very gently all the events that had taken place since he was a child, he told him how he got his revenge and even about Alois and Claude, he told him how he was turned into a demon.

He even told him what Hell was like. He was afraid that the child would run away screaming and that was the last thing Ciel wanted. He truly had grown fond of Ash.

"I know about Demons." He stated simply.

"You what?"

"My father was a Demon." He smiled. Ciel's heart was pounding. His father was a Demon? In a literal or figurative sense?

"Ash what do you mean?"

"My mother fell in love with a Demon, so im half Demon." He rolled his eyes as he was the one talking to a child.

Ciel was thoroughly dumbfounded, "But I thought you said you never had a family?"

"I didn't, you see my mother didn't know my father was a demon until I was born, she seen my eyes in demon form and knew immediately, my father took me before she could kill me and planted the memory in my head before he left, he knew he had to face my mother. I doubt he survived though, her family was very superstitious and knew all the best ways to kill demons." He said all this as if he was reading it off of a page, his face was plank and expressionless.

Ciel wasn't exactly sure what to say to him so he ordered Sebastian to take him into town and entertain him.

But now it was as is Ash had always been here. He helped Bardroy to cook, and he did such a good job that the rugged chief only half burnt the food.

He showed Finnian how to garden properly without destroying every plant in his path, and now the young man could even plant a few flowers without killing the entire garden.

He practised balance and coordination with Mey- Rin and now the maid could carry more than one dish without falling over.

How a young boy of only thirteen could teach the servants how to do their jobs properly, when a Demon such as Sebastian couldn't really did stump Ciel.

Since Sebastian had more time to himself instead of having to do his own chores plus fixing all the other servants mistakes he decided it would be fun to torment Ciel. He had nothing better to do after all.

He would pass the younger demon in the hall and Ciel would suddenly be throw up against the wall, with nothing but the force of Sebastian's body holding him up. The Butler would chuckle and run his tongue down the younger demons neck, letting his teeth graze Ciel's throat deliciously, but before Ciel had time to react, the Demon would be gone.

And the young man would wonder if he had imagined the entire thing, but how could he imagine the breathlessness he felt whenever the other man was around? How could he imagine the feel on the other mans body against his? How could he imagine the shivers he felt whenever the other man nipped at his neck?

These random attacks got more frequent, and Ciel was getting really worried because whenever Sebastian was around Ciel with other people he acted the perfect Butler. This lasted about a week. And Sebastian never once talked when he did this to Ciel.

But finally he did. Ciel had just left his office and was on his way to the dinning room when he was pushed against the nearest wall. Sebastian had one gloved hand braced against the wall next to Ciel's head and the other cupped the young mans face. Ciel tensed unsure of what Sebastian was going to do. But he knew for definite that the raven haired man wouldn't hurt him.

"You know I love you Ciel."

"I..I well I mean." Ciel Phantomhive was never at a loss for words, but there was a first time for everything. He had had no idea that the other Demon felt like that. But he could feel the truth ringing in his words.

"I have always loved you, but it took me a while to realize it. I want you Ciel, and im sick of waiting, you're mine." All Ciel could do was nod. He was still so shocked he wasn't sure how to respond.

"Tonight then? No interruptions, just you and me."

And with that he was gone again. Ciel was secretly excited, he had been wondering how long he would have to wait for Sebastian. He knew immediately when Sebastian had said that he forgave Ciel that it wouldn't be long before he wanted the young man again.

And now tonight was the night he could finally have have the older Demon. Sebastian had been Ciel's since the day he signed the contract with him, and now Ciel would have him fully.

It didn't really matter that the object of his affections was a man. If Sebastian had been a female demon then Ciel would have felt the same. Gender definitely didn't matter to Ciel.

******~~~~~~~~_A few Hours Later~_~~~~~~~******

Ciel was starting to think Sebastian wouldn't show, and more than anything Ciel hated waiting. So he got ready for bed and climbed between the soft cotton sheets. He was exhausted and started to doze of straight away.

He had been asleep at least a half an hour when he woke up to the feeling of someone running their hand up his thigh. He tensed but then remember that it was just Sebastian. Ciel yawned and rolled over to face the demon, he was about to ask what had taken the older man so long but the Demon next to him captured his lips. Ciel gasped at the sudden warmth of Sebastian's mouth against his own.

Sebastian gently opened Ciel's mouth with his own lips and flicked his tongue against Ciel's teasingly. Ciel rolled over ontop of Sebastian while the raven haired man continued devouring Ciel's mouth. Sebastian's shirt was already off, and Ciel silently thanked Lucifer for the beauty of the creature before him. Sebastian smiled against Ciel's lips. Ciel was already getting aroused and he could feel that Sebastian was in the same state he was in.

Sebastian spun the younger demon so that he was now on top, he was impatient as it was and didn't feel like going through the tedious task of having to undo all the buttons so he settled on ripping the clothes to shreds.

Ciel looked up at him angrily, "I quite liked those nightclothes, they were expensive too."

"You'll be lucky if I ever let you wear clothes again with a body like this." Ciel's angry expression faded and was replaced with a deep blush.

Sebastian loved the light and fine line of hair that ran from Ciels navel and disappeared into the waste band of his silk pyjama pants.

"This simply won't do.." He mumbled as he tore Ciel's pants from his body. Ciel let out a startled gasp as his erection was freed.

"Not fair," He breathed, " You still have pants on."

Sebastian quickly discarded them and flung them across the room. He turned back to Ciel and giving in to temptation, his slowly wrapped his hand around the taut flesh of Ciel's member. The young man shuddered in pleasure at the contact, his eyes closing. He instinctively bucked his hips forward needing some sort of friction.

Sebastian smiled at Ciel softly lowering his mouth to the weeping head of Ciels member, his tongue sliding over it in a teasing manner. Ciel gasped and knotted his fists in the darker man's hair.

He moaned the older Demons name and felt him grinning against his member.

"That's it Ciel, let go." Sebastian took all of Ciel's member into his warm wet mouth, gently grazing it teasingly with his teeth. Ciel moaned and bucked his hips up trying to find some kind of release.

Ciel opened his half lidded eyes and gasped at the sight of Sebastian's own erection, how in Lucifers name could he ever fit that inside of him? He ground his legs against Sebastian's arousal, causing the older to hum with pleasure against Ciel's member. The vibrations from his throat drove Ciel too close to the edge.

"Sebastian stop, I won't be able to hold it much longer if you keep going." Sebastian peeked up at Ciel through his tangled bangs, he loved the thin layer of sweat that covered the young mans body. He loved the way he could do this to him, with just his mouth alone. Ciel wanted Sebastian to continue but he wanted the raven haired man to feel just as good as he was making Ciel himself feel. Sebastian finally took his mouth away from Ciel, who tried to keep in his whimper at the way Sebastian had circled his tongue around Ciel's shaft just as it was leaving his mouth.

"Your turn." Ciel flipped Sebastian quickly before he had time to object and took the older man in his mouth in one fluid motion, it was difficult due to Sebastian's length but somehow Ciel managed. Sebastian was panting with the sudden blinding pleasure he was receiving.

Ciel bobbed his head up and down slowly making sure to get the member as lubricated as he could. Just the very sight of Ciel's mouth filmed with him made Sebastian want to lose control. Sebastian motioned (With great difficulty) that Ciel should stop.

"Ciel if you would." Sebastian rested three fingers on Ciel's lips. Ciel nodded and opened his mouth slowly running his tongue across the tips of Sebastian's fingers. He then took all there of them into his mouth. And Sebastian tried to keep his composure while Ciel was sucking his digits. When he thought they were wet enough he gently pulled them out and smiled down at his lord. Ciel got the signal and sat up and turned so he was on all fours. He was a little nervous since this was his first time with a man but he trusted Sebastian.

"This might hurt a little at first." Sebastian whispered softly.

Ciel laughed. "If I can survive the pain of being tortured and having my body taken over, then this pain will be nothing."

"If you say so." Sebastian chuckled softly, gently probing Ciel's tight hole, Ciel squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the pain. Sebastian slipped one finger in as gently as he could, there wasn't any pain. It was just a little uncomfortable fo the younger demon

.When Sebastian seen no pain on Ciel's face he gently added another finger. Ciel gasped at the sharp pain. Sebastian started to thrust his fingers in and out as gently as he could. When Ciel had finally adjusted Sebastian started to make scissoring motions trying to stretch Ciel as best as he could. When he added the third and final finger Ciel sucked in air at the pain.

It was such a different pain than he was used to, this was a sharp pain mixed with pleasure.

"Are you ready, My Ciel?" Sebastian leaned down nuzzled the blue haired boys neck.

Ciel nodded slowly, "I love you Sebastian."

Sebastian didn't reply with words,he gently began sliding into Ciel's tight entrance, earning a cry from the shaking young Earl below him. The Butler stopped immediately afraid his manhood was to much for the other demon.

Ciel was in a lot of pain, the length and thickness of his lover was filling him to the brim and he couldn't stop himself from tensing up. Sebastian groaned at the sudden tightness and pressure that was squeezing his member. Ciel was already tight enough and this threatened to really push him over the edge.

"Ci-el I can't..you have to relax." Sebastian said breathlessly, trying to hold it together.

The younger demon steadied his breathing and focused, he shut the world out, there was nothing, just him and the man he wanted to be with for eternity. Finally Sebastian could feel Ciel adjusting and he pushed the rest of the way into him.

Ciel let out an audible cry and tried to crawl forward, he would do anything to get away from this blinding pain. But Sebastian simply held onto his hips and pulled him back roughly.

"You're killing me, Ciel…!" growled the demon, Ciel could feel the need rolling of the demon and steeled himself. He couldn't run away, not now.

"Sebastian move!" The older demon didn't need to be told twice. He thrust into Ciel slowly at first, trying to find the spot that would pleasure Ciel the most. And then he hit it. He pounded straight into Ciel's prostate and the younger demon screamed Sebastian's name.

"Let me hear you Bocchan." Sebastian whispered huskily, he to was drowning in the pleasure of being inside the younger demon.

All Ciel felt was pleasure. He felt as if it wasn't real, the way Sebastian's silky skin rubbed against his own, the way Sebastian was pounding into him with none of the control he displayed throughout the day.

The blue haired boy buried his face into the silk pillows and clawed at the sheets, trying to find something to hold onto, Sebastian was thrusting into him so hard he was sure he would go flying if the older demon let go of his hips.

Sebastian was mesmerized by Ciel's milky white skin and the pale dip to his muscled back. He was smiling slightly at how the boy was beginning to meet Sebastian thrust for thrust.

The older man was determined that Ciel would be satisfied first though so he reached down and roughly grabbed Ciel's member, moaning at the heat from both being inside the blue haired boy and holding his arousal. He began to pump furiously and Ciel shutter groaning into the pillows.

The white-hot pleasure augmenting in the boy's core was reaching an unbearably satisfying level, he was so close.

Finally Ciel, screaming words of pleasure, came into Sebastian's hand.

Ciel's release racked his entire body as euphoria overcame him and blinding lights exploded in his line of sight. Out came Sebastian's name again, the moan ripping it's way from the bottom of Ciel's throat. The young boy could no longer think only feel.

Sebastian moaned at the sudden clenching of his member. The orgasm was still runing it's course through Ciel's body and was forcing him to clench and unclench around Sebastian.

After a few more powerful thrusts Sebastian finally found his release too. He leaned forward and nipped at Ciel's neck gently, as the young boy moaned at having Sebastian's hot seed fill him completely. Sebastian slowly pulled out of the younger man, and Ciel whimpered at the sudden lost of warmth.

"Sebastian hold me." But before he had even finished his sentence he was wrapped securely in the older mans arms. Sebastian tucked Ciel's head into the crook of his neck and pulled the blankets around them.

Ciel wasn't exactly sure what to say, but when he felt Sebastian's heart beat wildly he knew that there was nothing to be said. This moment, right now, while he was in his lovers arms was so perfect that trying to say anything would only ruin the moment.

He entwined his legs with the raven haired man and snuggled closer into his chest. Sebastian could feel his own heart, starting to slowly but surely knit itself back together, with every breathe that Ciel took that tickled his chest. Ciel was the glue that was holding the older demon together and he loved him for it.

"Sleep well my precious one." Ciel opened his Faustian eye and smiled slightly.

So he hadn't just imagined Sebastian holding him that night, his Butler had truly always been by his side.

Something changed in both Sebastian and Ciel that night. They were both in love for the first time. And it was a beautiful feeling.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello Again :) Sorry this took so long to put up im back to school tomorrow so I was dreading that and having a little bit of writers block, but anyway!**_

_**I really like this chapter just because normally in Fanfic's people write their "Mornings After" So that their all lovey dovey, I just wanted a funny morning after so this is it! I haven't been getting any feedback on the Mpreg so im just adding it in xD Because if I don't i'll just be writing chapter fillers so be prepared for that And thank you ColdTemper for your cute Little girl Juliet :D**_

_**And A Big Thanks To All Who Fave, Follow And Especially Review, Because What's A Writer Or Story Without Reviews? xD **_

_**Note: Sorry For Typo's As You Know Im A Lazy Girl!**_

Chapter 11

Neither Ciel nor Sebastian got any sleep that night,and they were sure that they kept the rest of the house awake too.

It was the middle of the afternoon before Ciel even woke up. And the only reason he cracked open his eye lids was because it seemed as if every member of the household was crowded into his room and yelling over each other.

Someone went to the curtains and ripped them back and Ciel groaned and buried his face into the pillows covering his ears.

"What is wrong with you people?" He mumbled into the pillow, positive that no one had heard him, he had wanted to wake up all love drunk and happy but instead he had a massive pain in his head and an even bigger pain in his backside. He knew that if he looked in the mirror he would be covered in bruises. After they had done it once Sebastian took it as the go ahead to be as rough with the blue haired man as he pleased.

And boy he had been rough.

He was trying as hard as he could to shut everyone out and go back to sleep, but it seemed as if they just yelled louder.

He lifted his face out of the pillow and turned his face to the left, trying to do anything to avoid the searing light. He wanted to stay in bed for just a few more moments even if it meant letting his servants crowd his room and yell at each other while he was trying to sleep.

He opened his eyes a little more trying to get them to stay open. His vision was blurry and he saw a huge shape next to him. It was moving around slightly as if trying to find a comfortable position. His vision finally cleared and he realized with a start that the long mass next to him was SEBASTIAN!

The young Earl hadn't even thought of the Butler spending the night in his bed. The raven haired man was always up at the crack of dawn and Ciel had assumed he'd be long gone from his bed by the time all the servants were up and about.

_This is it, it's all over, my reputation my social standing, everything._

This must be what the servants were yelling about, finding their Master's faithful Butler in bed next to him. Sebastian was still sleeping soundly next to him oblivious to the drastic turn in which Ciel's life had taken. He was the perfect picture of a demon. His hair was dishevelled and his mouth slightly open. He looked so peaceful and content.

How had that damned Butler not woken before him!? He should have his Master's reputation first and forefront in his mind. All her ever did was tell Ciel how he had to attend party after party, social event after social event.

"How could I have people thinking my Master has no social skills? It's unbecoming of the Head of the Phantomhives." And it was this same fool who had ruined him.

Right before they had fallen asleep Ciel had somehow managed to find his silk Pyjama bottoms thrown on the floor and he had slipped them on, to keep at least a little of his pride. And right now he was thankful he had. He took a deep breath rolled out of bed quickly and slowly made a start for the door. Mey-Rin, Finnian, Bardroy, and Oh Sweet Lucifer, Ash too? They were all yelling and gesturing wildly with their hands. Ciel wasn't able to catch even snippets of their conversation.

Ciel didn't try to explain, how could he?Even for him it was impossible to make up a lie that explained this.

He looked at the ground and tried to make himself as small as possible, hoping they wouldn't notice him. Especially because all he had on were his pants. Every step pained him and he was limping slightly. They were so engrossed in their bickering that they hadn't even noticed Ciel.

Until of course Ash and his ever observing eye caught Ciel almost crawling to the door. Everyone turned around to look at the blue haired boy, but Mey-Rin was the first to speak up.

"My lord, ahh where might you be going?"

Ciel groaned inwardly, he could never catch a break.

" Don't mind me Mey-Rin im just going up to the roof." He was halfway to the door. _Come on Ciel almost there. Your humiliation will soon be over._

"But what are you planning to do on the roof Master?" Finnian added somewhat confused.

"Oh you know just the usual, admiring the view, falling over the edge." They all gasped at once and fell to their knee's.

"Oh please younger master, we should have let you sleep! We only wanted to ask what we should do with the new arrival. But if your that upset by it we'll just send him away. Please don't kill yourself because of our ignorance."

"So wait, you were yelling about a visitor? Not about Sebastian and I being together?" Ciel had stopped in his tracks he was so tired that he couldn't even stand straight.

Maybe he wouldn't have to kill himself, surely his servants would tell no one?

They all looked absent mindedly over at the tossed bed. Except Ash who just gave the young Earl a knowing smile.

Mey-Rin spoke for everyone. "No, why would we? Everyone knew that ship sailed a long time ago."

Ciel frowned, he really should have corrected Mey-Rin, it wasn't her place to speak to him like that. But a soft chuckle from the tangled sheets stopped him.

"Don't worry young Master, they are loyal to only you, and they knew we would be together eventually." Sebastian sat up lazy, the blankets only covering his lap. He yawned and stretched, Ciel's heart skipped a beat. He had never seen Sebastian just after waking up and he didn't think he had ever seen anything so beautiful. His eyes were still dropping from tiredness. He wasn't fully awake yet and his voice was sleep sexy. His hair was totally messed up yet still somehow perfect. And the way his muscles rippled when he stretched was making Ciel want to fun his fingers over his body again.

Heat rushed to the young Earl's face as the memories of last night came rushing back. The moans of pleasure, screams of pain, teeth biting at skin, the flash of Sebastian's glowing eyes in the dark, the feel of the raven's silky hair knotted in Ciels hands.

Mey-Rin let out a squeal and was using her apron to try and stop her gushing nose from getting on the rug. Even now when she knew Sebastian didn't feel the same way she couldn't hold in her nose bleeds.

Ciel was long over his suicidal moment and the presence of everyone in his room at once was becoming irritating, he wanted everyone gone so he could go for round two with Sebastian.

"Yes, yes. Anyway who's this visitor?" Ciel asked impatiently, trying to get the picture of Sebastian's naked body out of his head and failing miserably.

Instead of answering with words Ash opened the door and let a creature of hell into the room, literally.

Pluto barked loudly and ploughed through Ciel knocking him into the air, thankfully he had done it with enough force to throw him back towards the bed where Sebastian caught him in his lap. Ciel was seeing stars and couldn't focus on anything, _one Sebastian is bad enough but now im seeing three_. Sebastian's strong grip loosened on him and the older demon pushed Ciel off his lap just in time to have Pluto fling himself at poor Sebastian.

On any other day the demon would have easily thrown him off, but on this particular day he was much to exhausted. The demon hounds ruby red eyes blazed as he licked Sebastian's naked body enthusiastically, he licked every bit of skin he could reach and Sebastian shuddered at his touched. He fell back against the pillows with a loud thump, with Pluto stretched out on top of him, nuzzling his tensed body.

"I thought this mutt was dead." The raven haired man groaned. He wanted so badly to rip the mangy mutt apart, but could barely sit up. Even demons needed rest.

"That's what we thought too! I was in the garden and I heard snoring so I went to investigate, and there was Pluto sleeping behind on of the hedges, thankfully we managed to get some clothes on him. Otherwise this little display of affection would be very awkward!" Finnian added cheerfully. He was beyond happy Pluto was back, but he didn't know if Master Ciel would allow the Demon ound to stay again because of his previous history of trying to kill them all...

" Someone kill it NOW!" Sebastian yelled angrily when Pluto's licks started to get to close to his manhood. When Finnian heard this he burst into tears, and Bardroy tried in vein to comfort him, awkwardly patting him on the back.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about Ciel who had rolled off the bed and landed on the ground. He popped his head up over the side of the bed. "No one is killing him, he'll continue to stay with us. He is no threat now that Angela is dead. If anything he'll be a great asset, so Finnian stop your blubbering, Sebastian stop being so dramatic, Mey-Rin and Bardroy take Pluto out of here and make sure he is fed and bathed, and Tanaka just..drink your tea. Everyone out please, we'll discuss all this later." Ciel got to his feet and pointed at the door.

Finnian wiped his tears and smiled at the young Earl while he pulled Pluto off Sebastian with ease. He threw the barking Hound over his shoulder and ran out the door before Ciel could change his mind. Mey-Rin escorted Tanaka out of the room and Bardroy followed behind them, but before he left he turned towards Ciel, " Me Lord ya should never be ashamed to be yourself when yerself around us, ya love who ya love and we won't judge you's for it. Even though you might not feel the same way we think of you's as family. And we're just glad yer back home." He turned and walked out of the door not even waiting for a reply.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Heyya! I know this chapter is beyond short but what the hell? Im working on chapter thirteen now so don't hyperventilate xD Sebastian's turning into a soft gooey mess xD**_

_****__**Also whenever I write I mainly listen to Pierce The Viel, Sleeping With Sirens, Or Metric Just thought I'd let you know :) If anyone wants to put together a soundtrack for me I'll happily accept xD Or just leave a list of songs for me to look up, im getting bored of listening to the same things over again :3**_

_**Hope you enjoy! Review Please! **_

Chapter 12

When they all finally left Ciel sank to the ground. He was exhausted and now he had a massive headache. Bard's words had only made his headache worse. Did he think of this wild bunch as his family?

Maybe he was beginning too.. Ciel was rubbing his temples furiously. He had waaay to much on his mind.

Ciel heard the bed moving and he looked up, Sebastian was crawling across the huge bed towards him.

_He's completely naked._

No matter how hard he tried Ciel couldn't move or look away. It was as if Sebastian was holding him in place with just his eyes alone. How could anyone have a body so perfect? He moved so gracefully, as if he was a cat and was about to pounce on his prey.

The blue haired boy could already feel his pulse quicken, and his blood flowing straight down to his manhood. Sebastian hadn't even touched him yet and he was already aroused. But Ciel knew that body intimately, he knew all the right places to touch to get a reaction out of the older demon. Ciel smiled to himself, it was his turn to tease.

Sebastian finally reached the edge of the bad and he sat laying back so he was resting on his elbows. He reached his foot out and started running it up Ciel's calf..then his thigh..but Ciel stood suddenly before it could go any further. He straddled Sebastian much to the older Demons shock. The young Earl bent his head and bit at Sebastian's ear lobe, tugging on it gently with his teeth. He could feel the older man's huge erection pulsing against his inner thigh.

Ciel smiled and whispered into Sebastian's ear.

"You do remember that so called 'Mangy mutt' licked your entire body? You should probably wash up first."

And before Sebastian was able to grab Ciel to hold him to him he danced out of the way.

"Really Sebastian do control yourself." Ciel laughed silkily. He stretch languidly and made his way to the bathroom that was connected to his room.

Sebastian growled, still laid out breathless on the bed. " I'll just take care of it myself then."

Ciel spun quickly and was in front of Sebastian in a second. "Well I guess I could just take of it quickly." He bent and grabbed Sebastian erection roughly. A shudder went through to older leaned over the panting demon, he began pumping him furiously. He didn't think he could ever grow tired of the little gasps of pleasure that the demon let slip through his lips. He claimed the raven haired man's lips, kissing him ferociously.

Sebastian pulled away first gasping for air, he could think of nothing else except the heat that was building in his stomach. Ciel could tell from the older demon's face that he was only a few good pumps away.

"Yell for me Sebastian, let the perfect control slip away. Scream my name." Ciel whispered into the Demon's hot neck as he trailed loved bites over his silky ivory skin.

With a shout of pleasure and a gasp of Ciel's name the older demon came into Ciel's hand. Ciel straightened up immediately and climbed off the raven haired man. He stood leisurely and licked the cum off his hand as finger as Sebastian watched him wide eyed.

Ceil simply winked at his Butler and made his way into the bathroom to bathe. As he was running the water he walked back into the room where he seen that Sebastian was still in the same position he had left him. Staring up at the ceiling with a slight smile tugging at his lips.

_Love struck fool, if only he knew I was the same._

"And Sebastian? Bathe in your own room, I think we've both had enough excitement this afternoon. There'll be plenty of time later for our little games."

Sebastian simply looked over and gave him a loving smile.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Finally! Sorry for the wait! I've started school and have been bombarded with homework. But yay it's the weekend! So chapter 14 should hopefully be up tomorrow..**_

_** Also this chapter is the beginning of Ciel's pregnancy, I don't want to make an entire ordeal of it so Because it's a demon child it's growing faster in the womb than a normal so the pregnancy will only be about... three or four months? **_

_**I personally don't like this chapter since im against abortion but I had to have Ciel consider it :( But thank goodness that's over!**_

_** Also I HAVE A CRAZY PLAN FOR JULIET, SUCH A GIANT TWIST WILL COME SOON! :D **_

_****__** 3 Thank you to everyone who reviews, faves and follows, you make me want to keep updating this xD 3**_

_**Note: I do not own Kuroshitsuki or any of the characters (Except Ash)**_

_** Also..I never bother correcting Typos so don't complain about them because I never fix them xD**_

Chapter 13

_Two months later_

Ciel and Sebastian were in love, no one could deny it. They made sure to keep it a secret to those outside the Manor but freely showed their affection towards each other when in the private of their house.

The servants had long since learned to knock on the doors of rooms even if they thought that they were empty. They had walked in on things they would have rather never seen...

Sebastian and Ciel had also taken to sleeping together every night, unwilling to stay in their own beds. Sebastian still did all his duties and was usually up before Ciel giving the young man as much extra sleep as he could manage.

Ciel had kept waking up during the night with terrible cramps in his stomach. This morning he wasn't any better and when Sebastian came into his room to open the curtains and serve his breakfast it just made Ciel feel worse.

" Would you like a scone for breakfast Ciel?" Ciel immediately dragged himself out of bed not even looking at Sebastian, the smell of the freshly cooked scones was making him want to be sick everywhere.

But half way to the bathroom his legs became wobbly and bright lights started exploding behind his eyes. He couldn't hold himself up any more and he began to fall to the ground. But before he hit the ground Sebastian's strong arms were around him and he was being carried back to the bed.

Ciel looked up at the older man and seen worry etched into his face. Surely Sebastian shouldn't be worried? He was only sick with the flu or something.

"Sebastian really, do put me down. Im not a child any more and im perfectly able to walk by myse-" And was thrown onto the bed rather ungracefully.

" Ciel how long have you been sick?" Sebastian said coldly.

"I don't know, for about a week I haven't been feeling too well, but it was only last night I felt very sick." Ciel thought hard and then looked down at his stomach, he had gained a little weight, if he was to admit it he had actually gained a round belly. Where there had once been perfectly toned muscle there was now a jutting belly. Ciel poked his stomach angrily.

"It's probably from all those rich foods you've been feeding me, first you make me fat then you make me sick."

He looked up at Sebastian jokingly but the raven haired man had his eyebrows knitted in concentration as if he was doing something important.

"Sebastian what are you d-"

"Demon's never get sick Ciel, never, we are immune to all human diseases and otherwise. Never once in my entire life have I been sick. I have also never heard of a demon being sick. It just doesn't happen"

"Im an exception?"

" Shh!" He whispered angrily, the younger demon crossed his arms and pouted, he still felt sick and the way the older demon was acting was making his mood any better.

" Someone woke up on the wrong side of Hell this morning."

"CIEL LISTEN!" Finally Ciel did shut up, he bit his lip and looked out the window, all he could see was the dull sky.

"Don't you here it?" Sebastian dropped to his knee and took Ciel's hand in his.

"Oh for..! What is it!?" The young Earl asked exasperatedly.

" Your heart isn't beating regularly...inside you Ciel..there's another heartbeat, beating out of time with yours."

Ciel hadn't really understood first, but when he finally realized what Sebastian was saying he had gone into a blind rage. He had pushed Sebastian away, not bothering to ask the other demon how this could have possibly happened. He was so angry, so hurt. He couldn't explain why, he had felt as if he had been betrayed by nature itself.

He stormed out of the room and did everything he could think of to get his anger out. There were holes in all the walls, tables have been flipped, China had been smashed, desk have been thrown through windows. The servants were running around after him trying to figure out what was wrong.

They had never seen their Master in such a state, he had always been so controlled, but now it seemed as if all he was doing was letting his emotion take over.

Whatever this abomination was growing inside of Ciel he wanted it out and now. He stomped into the kitchen, ignoring the cold tiles on his bare feet. He rutted through the drawers until he found the biggest knife he could get his hands on. He looked at his reflection in the huge blade, he looked insane, wild eyed with rage, his Faustian eye glowing bright with anger.

Suddenly Sebastian was beside his wrenching the knife from his grasp.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He yelled angrily shoving Ciel up against the wall, his forearm pushed against his throat the knife held away from both of them.

"Whatever it is I want it out, and I want it out now." Ciel said calmly. What kind of monster would two demons produce? And they were men on top of it? It couldn't happen, it wasn't logical, it made no sense, it was impossible. They were men! There was no womb, no eggs, nothing that could even hope of resembling a woman.

" Fine, I won't try and talk you out of it, it's your body, but at least let a doctor get rid of it."

The blue haired boy laughed bitterly, "Get rid of it? How is he supposed to do that? IM A MAN! He wouldn't even know how to get it out."

Sebastian's grip on him loosened, "We'll find someone, I just can't loose you Ciel, so stop this madness."

"You have a half hour, I want the carriage ready to go, I want this _thing_ out of me today."

Ciel saw nothingness where Sebastian had been only seconds before, clearly he didn't want Ciel hurting himself. But how had Ciel gotten pregnant? Why did it look as if Sebastian was only a tad shocked? What was the older demon hiding?

Sebastian had found someone as promised, he didn't ask questions, was merely there for the money. Ciel was sitting on the cold hard table waiting for the doctor to come in. Sebastian was standing next to him, his head bowed and his hands gripping the slab so hard his knuckles were turning white. His shoulders were hunched and he looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Ciel hated the silence that was invading the air and driving a wedge between them, "What's inside me Sebastian?" The young demon asked softly, his earlier rage forgotten at the sight of his Love like this.

He looked up slowly his eyes haunted, and worried.

"A baby, our baby." Ciel's heart stopped for a moment when he heard the word baby.

"But how? How is it possible?" Sebastian was no longer looking at him. He was looking through him, into a time long before Ciel's, the older demon was calling back long forgotten memories.

"If you haven't notice there aren't a lot of female demons, a few thousand years ago a disease broke out among our people, it seemed to be the only sickness that could hurt our people. But it didn't harm male demons, only females, it virtually wiped out the female population. Which meant we had to reproduce some how.

We evolved as demon's,the males somehow gained the ability to bear children. Although our bodies still weren't designed for it we could actually produce a living demon child. But the Demon bearing the child never survived..

There was no where for the child to actually be born out of so the only way out was to rip it's way out of the demons stomach. When a demon is injured from the inside out it's harder to heal, almost impossible. And in the case of males birthing children its always impossible.

What's inside you is a child, it would talk and walk and act like a human but have Demon powers. It would not be an evil monster but it would be a demon."

Ciel had listened intently, and while doing so he had been absent mindedly rubbing his bulging stomach. Much to his surprise the story hadn't sickened him as he thought it would. But he was wondering why he had never learned about this when he was in Hell.

He wasn't sure how he felt about the thing..No.. _child_ that was growing in him. He was a man and he wasn't supposed to bear children, but what right did he have to end a life before it had even started. This baby inside him was his and Sebastian's.

His and Sebastian's DNA had mixed together and created an entirely knew being, this beautiful and wrecked man that stood in front of him looking as if he was in unimaginable pain was actually inside him.

He had made the decision without even thinking, he was willing to kill what was also Sebastian's child without a second thought, he had never even asked if the other Demon had wanted to keep what he had helped create.

Then Ciel thought of Madam Red, she had had this opportunity and then had it ripped away. She wanted nothing in the world more than to have a child, and Ciel would give it up without a second thought. Tears sprung to his eyes at the memory.

No, he wouldn't give this baby away, he wouldn't give his and Sebastian's child away.

They had created it. They would nurture it. Watch it grown.

Love it.

Ciel rubbed his stomach in soft circular motions and he felt a strange pressure coming form his stomach. He looked down and seen his stomach move gently, he gasped as he felt the pressure from a well placed kick. Sebastian had his hands wrapped in Ciel's own immediately.

"What is it Ciel? Are you in pain?"

"I want the baby, it's ours im not giving it up." Sebastian pulled away quickly.

"Did you not here me? The Baby Rips It's Way Out Of Your Stomach. Even if you wanted to you can't bring the baby to full term, plus it grows faster than a normal baby so we won't know when it even plans on being born."

"I don't care, we can have it taken out before it rips it's way out, I'll be able to heal easily from the incision." Ciel rested his right hand on his stomach protectively, already getting up off of the slab.

"I won't let you do this."

Ciel growled angrily, "Why don't you want this baby, it's a piece of me and you, together it's a living thing Sebastian!" Ciel sat back suddenly as another round of kicks bombarded him, he grabbed Sebastian's hand quickly and rested it on his stomach.

Sebastian gasped as he felt the kicks, his weary face cracked a smile and he began to rub Ciel's bulging stomach the younger demon shivering under his touch.

"I will have this baby,and we will take care of it. Now Sebastian take us home immediately,that's an order!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Yes I know this chapter is short but sadly because of school that's all I had time for, hopefully chapter 15 will be up before the weekend but no guarantees!**_

_** Next Chapter will be Ciel giving birth x3 So yeah *Fan girl Squeal*! **_

_**I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for all the awesome Reviews! 3 **_

Note: There are probably Typo's in here that I am too lazy to correct xD

Chapter 14

When Ciel was younger he had never thought of having kids. Not with Lizzy not with anyone, and he certainly didn't think _he _would be the one giving birth to the child.

But it seemed as if a lot of things changed when he met Sebastian.

When Ciel and Sebastian arrived home the younger demon went directly to his room, he felt sick not only from the baby but because he had actually almost gone threw with killing his unborn child.

Sebastian knew that it would do no use trying to hide it from the servants so he told them immediately, they were shocked but they all agreed they would try to do everything they could to help.

So all that left was actually making sure Ciel survived..Sebastian would have to time the pregnancy perfectly so they could get the baby out before it _decided_ to come out. Sebastian guessed that Ciel was about two or three months pregnant with left them with only a few weeks. Demon's grew faster then normal humans, and when the baby was out it would have the same problem, within a year the child would probably be about ten at the minimum.

Sebastian groaned to himself, they would have no time whatsoever to prepare for the dreaded teenage years...And people thought human teenagers were bad.

The raven haired man was sure he could find a doctor they could trust, he was suddenly snapped out of his train of thought when Mey-Rin came screaming down the hall after Pluto. The dog was headed straight for the stressed demon who was having none of this nonsense. Sebastian stopped in his tracks and turned slightly. Pluto was completely naked. The Demon let out a deep sigh just as the demon hound jumped through the air angling his smiling face at the annoyed man. Sebastian spun on his heel catching the Hell Hound by the throat and using the force of his spin to throw the Mutt back down the long hallway (He was unusually careful to avoid Mey-Rin). Pluto slammed against the wall at the end of the hall with a Thud.

"That's for you licking me." Sebastian mumbled, his voice dripping with boredom.

Pluto slid down the wall whimpering and fell right on his face but was back up barking in a matter of seconds, racing to the open mouthed Mey-Rin and nudging her back outside to play.

Sebastian wasn't exactly sure where he had been going, he had just been letting his legs lead him. But as usual he found himself outside Ciel's room.

The Demon sighed, he had never felt anything remotely like what he felt whenever he was with Ciel. It was like a constant need, a burning in his chest. And right now it was stronger than ever, because he knew that there was a life growing inside the young man he loved. He knew that his and Ciel's essence had mixed somehow and created something that was both of them yet something completely unique. Two demons of Hell had created a beautiful thing full of goodness.

He didn't even bothering to knock on the door, this was basically his room too. Ciel was curled up on the bed dozing, he had his shirt off and was tucked snugly under the covers. Although he was sleeping his fingers where trailing circles over his stomach gently, his other arm was draped protectively across it.

Sebastian grinned to himself, he knew that Ciel would never had actually gotten rid of the baby. He would have been ripping a piece of himself out and he could never do that.

Sebastian walked into the room quietly shutting the door behind him, Ciel stirred slightly then huffed and turned over onto his side.

The raven haired man chuckled softly, even in his sleep Ciel was grumpy. Sebastian changed into his night clothes and got into bed with Ciel careful not to wake him. He pulled the other man securely against his chest and ran his hand over his bulging stomach.

_Mine._ He thought to himself right before he fell asleep.

Sebastian woke up a few hours later, cracking open one eye groggily. Someone had entered the room. He used his body to shield his sleeping lover but relaxed when he he felt a small warm body snuggle up against his back gently. He let go of Ciel and turned over to face the young boy.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Sebastian said quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping form next to him.

"Can I sleep with you guys? It's just I had a nightmare and I didn't want to sleep in that huge room by myself." Sebastian smiled in the darkness. The younger boy trusted them enough to come to them when he was scared? The raven man ruffled the child's hair and pulled him against him.

"You know you don't have to ask. We'll always be here to protect you." But the young child never heard him, he was already snoring in Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian smiled again.

Yes, there was no doubt about it, this mix match bunch of clumsy servants, Demons, Hell hounds and half Demons were definitely a family. No matter how much they denied it.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello Beauties! So this is the birth of Dear Juliet from Ciel's point of view..**_

_**I love this chapter personally and I really enjoyed writing it since I love writing in the incoherent crazy way xD**_

_**This is just Ciel's point of view so next will be Sebastian's who will actually know what's going on..**_

_**Juliet is ripping Ciel open from the inside and rupturing organs and breaking bones while she does so..**_

_**Who know's..Ciel might not even survive...**_

_***Please Review If Possible***_

_**Note: (You all know how I am with Typo's xD)**_

Chapter 15

Blinding. Searing pain.

That was all Ciel knew now.

Was his name even Ciel? No, he didn't have a name, not anymore.

He had no name, no face, no past, no future. Just this pain.

It was all he knew. He had felt pain like this before.

A constant gnawing in his chest, that he lived with for years, an existence that was eating his soul from the inside.

But this pain was different, it was all consuming.

CRACK. A rib was broken.

Screaming..Who was screaming?

The thing that was once Ceil laughed, what a fool for screaming..no one could hear them..not in this place.

This place was made of darkness, perfect all consuming darkness.

But it was not the type of darkness that numbed your pain..No, it was darkness that made your mind focus on the agony.

There was nothing around you, nothing to see..hear..taste..touch..So all that was left for him to do was feel..

He felt everything, the bones splintering..the pressure..something was trying to get out..

What was trying to get out and where are they trying to go?

Something was in him..and it was trying to get out..but it had no where to go..

RIP

TEAR

CRACK

SCREAM

Red..Red Everywhere..

What is red?

Blood is red..and it's warm..Warm red blood everywhere..He could see again...much too bright..

Yelling..but it wasn't coming from Ciel..

Yes, that was his name..he remembered now..the pain was still the same but he was fighting it..

Pain could kill...

But there was something he had to stay alive for..

Someone?

Red eyes?

Blood eyes..? Red was blood and blood was red..

Before, he had been kicking, screaming, but still his mind was trapped in the darkness, even as his body moved.

Now, he was still..The pain had pinned him.

The cutting, the slicing, the pressure, the broken bones..All of it had taken over.

He was no longer Ciel..no longer was he a person..he was a beast..bound by pain to the world of darkness.

There was no such thing as coherent thoughts.

Snippets of words, memories..but then the pain would come back and there would only be screams.

Finally, he could fight it no longer, his body shuddered once more, trying to stay alive even when his mind was broken.

Pain can break you, pain will break you..

Pain broke the thing that was once Ciel..

He excepted his fate..Right before the blinding light took him he caught a glimpse of eyes..

But they weren't red blood eyes..

They were a blinding blue..

He knew someone with eyes like those once..

His name was Ciel..

The eyes were tiny, framed by a small delicate face..

A baby..

Who seemed to be smiling down at him covered in blood..

Covered in the thing that was once Ciel's blood...

Perfect

Beautiful

Angelic

Demonic

Monster..

She Was A Wonderful Monster..


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello Everyone! IM SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! *Please don't kill me with rocks..xD**_

_**But the long awaited Chapter 15! I feel kind bad because I don't really tell you what happens to Ciel yet so you'll just have to wait! Mwhahahahahha! Chapter 17 up soon hopefully! Also for people that don't know the quote at the end is from Romeo and Juliet xD**_

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters besdies Ash *ColdTemper* Own's Juliet..So thanks Sweetie for the great Idea of Mpreg! And somehow even my readers that don't like Mpreg have learned to love this! So thanks guys for all your support, reviews, follows and faves!**_

_**~Also if I don't reply to your Review, just know that I read every single one!~ And each one makes me smile! x**_

_**Note: Typo's= Me to lazy to fix xD**_

Chapter 16

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. He had found a Doctor (Dr. Reynolds) who didn't even question how Ciel had gotten pregnant. He simply agreed to preform the C section and leave once he was paid. Sebastian had demanded to stay in the room with them but Mey-Rin stood her ground and ordered Finnian to carry the older man out with force if need be.

The Raven haired man decided to take to more dignified route and walk out.

Sebastian had been serving the younger man dinner (Which consisted of nothing but chocolate pudding, since that seemed to be all Ciel was craving and willing to eat) He had just turned around to grab the plate of pudding from the cart when, Ciel 's agonizing scream of pain ripped through the air. Like a knife slicing into butter. For the first time in his life Sebastian felt fear.

He had heard many screams of pain, thousands of voices crying and screaming. But never had he heard someone he loved scream.

It was a different experience entirely, his heart stopped. His legs wouldn't move and he couldn't turn around. Ciel was still yelling and Sebastian could hear the younger man's finger nails clawing at the table.

Sebastian was still rooted to the spot..he had prepared for this for weeks but thought the baby wouldn't come for at least another few days. There were stomping feet in the hallway and the door was kicked open.

Sebastian spun suddenly finally flung out of his stupor. Bardroy was cursing and rushed towards Ciel.

Sebastian was finally able to see him and was horrified by what he saw. Ciel was as pale as a ghost and there was blood trickling out him mouth. He had fallen out of his chair and was writhing on the ground in pain. It seemed he was passed out but his body was still in convulsions. You could see some of his ribs poking out through his shirt and Sebastian gasped.

He immediately scooped his lover up as gently as he could and rushed him into the room that had transformed into an operating room they had paid the doctor extra to stay with them until the baby was born and Bardroy rushed to get him. Meanwhile Sebastian was trying to hold Ciel's jerky body onto the operating slab. He was screaming and in complete agony. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly.

Sebastian was sure what to do so he just tried to talk to Ciel..saying pointless things that didn't really make sense at all.

He was sure that Ciel hadn't heard any of it though. Doctor Reynolds rushed in with Mey-Rin who rushed Sebastian out of the room. But right before the door slammed shut Sebastian seen Ciel go very still..then his back arched up on the table..there was a terrible crack and a scream and he flopped back down onto the table with a sickening thud.

Sebastian wanted to be next to Ciel to hold and comfort him but was a little thankful that he didn't have to witness what was going on in that room. He could tell already that Ciel was seriously injured. But he knew he was alive at least because non stop screams of pain leaked out of the door.

Sebastian was pacing back and forth, his waist coat of and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. What could he do? This was partly his fault..

He should have know..Should have been more careful..But the thought never even crossed his mind..

There was silence once again and Sebastian stopped pacing and stared worriedly at the door, _That's it I'll count to ten and if there's still no sound I'll go in and get that baby out of him myself! And I don't care what happens to it in the process as long as Ciel's okay._

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

…

9

Sebastian never got to ten because the window was smashed in and in flew Grell.

Sebastian groaned..this was the last thing he need..

"Grell really any time but now.."

The Reaper fixed his hair and grinned with pointed teeth.. "As much as I'd like to play with you Bassy im here on business."

Sebastian glared at him, "Who's soul Grell?"

The reaper whipped out his list and read off the one name that stopped Sebastian's heart. But then Sebastian was confused..

"You can't be here for Ciel's soul he's a demon, he has no soul."

Grell rolled his eyes and put his hand on his hip, "Of course Demon's have souls..Everything in this world has a soul, without it they wouldn't survive."

Sebastian would have to find out more about this later, "Besides the point, Grell !"

Grell pouted, "A job's a job dear Bassy, whether he's your pet or not." And he hoisted his chainsaw.

Sebastian had to think fast, he couldn't risk a fight, they were far too close to Ciel. At this very moment Sebastian thought of jumping out the window..and heading straight to his death.

But the fall wouldn't kill him of course, just simply hurt a LOT.

Sebastian groaned and stepped towards Grell. He hated himself with a burning passion right now, but he'd do anything to keep Ciel alive.

"Ill let you kiss me Grell..In exchange for you leaving Ciel alive." Grell's eyes lit up immediately his chainsaw dropped to the ground already forgotten. He flung himself into Sebastian's arms who held on the the reaper tightly to stop himself from falling over.

The Grell looked up at him seductively batting his long eye lashes.

"Kiss me now Bassy!" Sebastian suppressed a groan and bent his face down to the reapers. He didn't kiss him the same way he kissed Ciel.

No that would be next to near impossible, but he did kiss him with passion. He poured all his frustration, all his anger, all his pain, all his anxiety, all his fear, everything he had into that kiss. Just to show Grell how desperate he was for Ciel and their child to live. And when he finally pulled away Grell's eyes were glazed over with lust. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk.

He knew he'd have that effect. His main aim was to disorientate the red head and it looked like he'd succeeded. Sebastian hoisted the other man in his arms, picking him up bridal style. He carried him over to the window while Grell was mumbling confusedly, "Bassy that was amazing, I don't know why you'd waste lips like that on a no good sour brat." Sebastian looked down at the reaper.

"I love him." He said simply as he dropped the red head out the window. He didn't even check to see if the other man was hurt and he continued pacing outside Ciel's door.

Mey-Rin burst out of the door suddenly with a bundle in her arms. Sebastian stopped and stared at it. Sebastian had never seen Mey- Rin look so grim. He was shaking now..

Weren't baby's supposed to cry? Or make some kind of noise? It was a sign they were alive right?

He stepped towards the bundle slowly, he looked down and immediately thought of Ciel.

A tiny angel was staring up at him. She had a tiny face with skin as pale as milk. Ciel's eyes stared up at him from that face. Dark raven hair as black as night tumbled around he face in ringlets. She had bow shaped lips that seemed to be stuck in a permanent pouty expression, but she still managed to look as if she was smiling. Sebastian fell in love for the second time in his life.

He took the bundle of joy from Mey-Rin's arms gently and held her to his chest protectively. He had never experienced this feeling before. It was as if his entire world had shifted and now this little being in his arms was his universe.

She was his world, his earth, his moon, his stars, his everything. He would give his life for her. He could not live without her.

And then an old quote came to him.._The earth hath swallow'd all my hopes but she,__  
__She is the hopeful lady of my earth:_

Sebastian chuckled to himself. It was perfect.

She was his child.

She was his world.

His responsibility.

She was his _Juliet._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry for the long wait xD**_

_**But Ta Daa chapter 17. This is where we get to really meet Juliet, so don't be disappointed that a lot of action doesn't take place xD**_

_**This is introducing one side of Juliet, and she has the personality of most children her age in this chapter..But there's also a darker side to the young girl!**_

_**Ill try super hard to have another chapter up in the next three days! But it's so hard between study, homework, chores, and family life. I suck at juggling things so yeah xD**_

_****__**But A HUGE Thanks to all who: Review, Fave,Follow, and even view! Your support means the world and each review puts a smile on my face!**_

_**Also I've been thinking of doing A Vampire Knight story? What do you all think? Because Im totally obsessed xD**_

_***I do not own Kuroshitsuji/ or any of the characters besides Ash ( Who is appearing less and less xD )**_

_**ColdTemper- Owns Juliet, who I've fallen in love with so thank you! I love writing about her!**_

_**Note: You all know me and Typo's!**_

Chapter 17

Sebastian wasn't sure how Ciel did it but he manage to heal. After all that trauma to his body, after all the pain he had gone through he was healing.

But it wasn't all good news. Although Ciel was healing, his body had to go into hibernation to do so.

He was in a coma.

No one was sure how long it would last or if he would even wake up, but all they did know was that he _was_ healing.

He had been in this state for almost 3 weeks. And they could all do nothing but wait.

Juliet was only 3 weeks old but was already at the size and had the mental capacity of at least a three year old. She was running circles around Sebastian but did so with care, knowing that she had her father wrapped around her perfect little finger.

Sebastian rolled out of bed, a bed that felt cold now that Ciel wasn't in it with him. When Sebastian was dressed and ready he made his way directly across the hall. He wanted to make sure that Juliet wasn't any more than a mere ten feet away from him at any time so he made her room right across from the one he shared with Ciel.

He opened the door slowly and peeked in, checking to see what Juliet was up to today. She was sitting on her massive bed with all her dolls spread around her. Her hair was so long she was almost sitting on it and it tumbled around her race in silky ringlets.

She looked over at her father with huge eyes that made Sebastian's heart ache for Ciel. She blinked a few times as if she was just realizing who she was looking at and broke into a huge smile. Her pearly white baby teeth shining.

"Daddy!" She squealed jumping off the bed and running towards her father, tripping slightly on her long nightdress but catching herself immediately.

Sebastian pushed the door open the rest of the way and scooped her into his arms swinging her around and falling back onto the bed with her, both of them laughing.

"Good morning My Lady." Sebastian said in a mock formal voice. Juliet's giggles filling the air like little tinkling bells.

She sat up suddenly with a stern look on her perfect face. "My Lord, today we must visit Daddy immediately, oh how I miss him!" She said the beginning jokingly but her voice waved at the end.

Sebastian could tell she really was upset. His daughter might not be able to understand life and death, or even wrong and right. But she knew that something wasn't right with Ciel and it worried her.

"Right then, lets get you dressed and feed and we'll go sit with him, and you can tell him how your day was yesterday."

Juliet broke into another smile, and twirled one ringlet around her finger. " Daddy I think I'd like to wear something blue today." Sebastian chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Anything for you dear Juliet."

Juliet was on Sebastian's shoulders, her tiny hands locked around his forehead. To some this sight would be absurd. And three weeks ago Sebastian would have laughed in your face and then ripped out your small intestine through your mouth if you had told him he would be carrying a giggling child on his shoulders.

Then again a lot changes when you have children. Sure Sebastian was still ruthless, still cold to people who weren't Ciel or Juliet, and was frankly a little psychotic, but he had to at least show his child the affection she deserved. And if it took her climbing like a monkey all over his head while he walked down the hall way to where is comatose lover was healing from his unborn child ripping her way out of his body and basically destroying everything on the way out then, heaven be damned he was going to allow it to happen.

When Sebastian and Juliet walked into the room Sebastian felt his heart break all over again. Ciel's pale form was stretched out in the bed. Covered with layers of blankets to keep him warm. His hair was fanned out on the pillow and he was taking shallow shaky breathes. Juliet squealed and jumped down off of Sebastian's head, running over to the side of Ciel's bed and planting a soft kiss on his nose. She crawled on top on his and buried her face in his neck breathing in and memorizing the scent of him.

Once she was comfortable she began he long rant about all the wonderful things she had seen and done the day before. Sebastian sat in the chair opposite his unconscious lover and looked out at the dark sky. His mind was going over everything.

Everything that had lead up to this very point. So when Juliet stopped her rant he didn't notice for a second. Then he looked over at her and his breathe caught when he saw her eyes.

They were no longer deep blue.

But were now a blood red, much like Sebastian's own Demon eyes.

She smirked, looking off into nothingness, and then said sweetly, " Daddy's gonna be awake soon, I can feel it."

Me: "_**So! Sebastian how are you finding your knew life as a father?"**_

_**"I want to kill Ciel, he's no help at all. He's just all Bleh Bleh poor me bleh bleh.."**_

_**"WHAT!? Listen here you Demon scum that is not true! I would be spending plenty of time with my daughter if that WOMAN Took me out of my coma!**_

_***Both look pointedly at me***_

_**"Hey, It's not my fault I have to give the story Oomf! You in a coma=Suspense..and so does Juliet's creepiness at the end" YIKES! *Shivers***_

_**"Besides you should be happy I didn't let Sebastian have his way with you while your comatose..." *Awkward eye twitch***_

_**"Haha...K bye!" *Ciel runs away as I chase him with a net.**_

_**xD**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_First of all, I would like to say this chapter is for comic relief! It kinda plays into the story but I just felt things have been too serious lately xD So I wrote this as like a bonus chapter! But it's still chapter 18 so does that make sense? I dunno xD_**

**_I like this Chapter..Ash is a sexy beast might I add. And thank god Juliet is catching up to him cause..well she just needed to okay!? xD_**

**_Ciel will be waking up next chapter! Also I have wonderful things planned for Juliet..And one of my readers gave me an idea of getting Juliet kidnapped so that you can see what powers she has ;) So look forward to that! Also if you all have any requests like (The kidnapping) Or any OC Ill be happy to add them! And of course I'll give you credit! So enjoy! x_**

(Bonus) Chapter 18

S_**ometimes there are lazy days too**_

Sebastian wasn't exactly worried any more, simply waiting. He knew that Demon children born like Juliet were special, they had powers far beyond that of a normal child. Which meant if she said Ciel was going to wake up soon then there was no doubt about it.

So all he could do was wait, and frankly he was bored of waiting.

Juliet was waiting too. She wanted to meet her daddy so badly it was beginning to leave a raw feeling in her chest. But just like all other negative emotions it left her quickly. She was a child, maturing much faster than any other normal human which meant she had to get everything done fast! She didn't have time for moping around.

And what made it even better was the fast that she noticed things that no one else was able to, like the sudden shift in the air before the weather changed. Or the way her eyes would feel heavy if a strong emotion was coming from someone.

But what she took pride in was her ability to see that Ash was just like her.

He was her best friend, the person she spent every minute with throughout the day. Of course Ash wasn't exactly like her, no that would be impossible. She might not be the first of her kind but she was the last.

Which technically made her the first..Juliet caught herself, she had a strange habit of letting her mind wander and as of late had been correcting herself whenever she did so.

But what she did know about Ash was that even though he was only a half Demon, he was still ageing faster than a normal human! It was small, and no one really paid close attention to how he was changing but Juliet could see it. She was 8 weeks old now which actually meant she was about eight years old.

Sure she was catching up to Ash fairly quickly but when she had first been born he had been about twelve, but now he looked as if he was around fourteen.

Juliet cursed herself, it was so unfair! Her body was ageing much slower than her mind and it confused her. If only her body could catch up then she'd be perfect. But she would just have to wait. She was sure she'd catch up to Ash before he aged anymore..then the fun could really start.

Juliet's train of thought was interrupted by a firm hand on her back, she looked up and sure enough it was Ash. His beauty never ceased to amaze her. Children always recognize beauty for it's rawness, and Ash's almost made the young girl dizzy.

He much taller now, and had the hard facial features of a man, but they were some what compromised by the softness of a boy. It was as if both his body and face were fighting a war against childishness, but were neck an neck.

He smiled down at the young girl and sat next to her.

"So what would you like to play today Juliet?" He said looking out over the courtyard.

" Oh I dun-" Juliet was interrupted by screaming coming from the huge doors behind them. Ash immediately pulled Juliet to him, covering her small frame with his own body. And it was a good thing too because the doors burst open and out flew Mey-Rin and Bardroy. They flew through the air with Pluto in his Demon Hound form behind them, and Finnian yelling after the huge Hound.

Juliet cried out, she was used to her aunt and uncles quirkiness but one of them were going to be hurt. Both Mey-Rin and Bardroy were so high! There was no possible way they could land softly and uninjured. This was no doubt Pluto's doing, he was always playing too rough.

It seems that Bardroy also realized that there was no easy way out of this so he gritted his teeth and pulled Mey-Rin to him while they were still soaring through the air.

He managed to angle himself so that he would take all the impact and then they both hit the ground with a sickening thud! Mey-Rin screaming and silence from Bardroy.

Juliet couldn't see them since they were covered by bushes so she rushed down the steps, her long dress held tightly in her hands. She rounded the corner of bushes and held her breathe.

Mey-Rin was on top of Bard, who wasn't moving at all.

"Bard? Are you okay?" Mey asked shakily, muffled moans came from beneath her.

"Oh for Christ sake I can't understand a word yer saying!" She yelled rubbing the side of her head. Juliet was barely able to make out the reply.

"Boobs..in..me..face..breath..can't.." Juliet put her hand up to her mouth trying to stifle her laugh. Mey screeched with embarrassment and sat up on him, but she had got up to fast and lost her balance resulting in her doing a backwards somersault into the nearest bush.

Bardroy sat up, he looked a bit sore but having a woman's breasts in his face seemed to have cheered him up.

"Mey ya know I love a good pair of boobs! And yer's are the finest I've had in me face in a long while!" He boomed laughing hysterically, Mey rin had sat up inside the bush and looked as if her head was going to explode and she was going to have a nose bleed all at once.

"BARDROY WHEN I GET ME HANDS ON YE IM GONNA SHOVE ME FOOT SO FAR UP YER A-" But she never got to finish because Pluto jumped on her, licking her entire face as if she was the nicest thing he had ever tasted.

She rolled out of the bush and on to the hard ground trying to get away. "Julie! He-elp Meeeee" She screamed as Pluto pulled her back by her legs. And finally she gave in to tired to fight anymore, she laid motionless on the ground her glasses askew and he hair coming out of its bindings.

But Pluto wasn't too happy with his toy not fighting back, so he whined and made in look as if he was going back into the Manor, but at the last minute he turned and lifted his legs, urinating on Mey-Rins torso. She screamed and thrashed on the ground, trying to reach in her pockets for one of her guns. Fully prepared to kill Pluto for what he was doing.

Juliet couldn't take anymore though, the scene was to much, Bardroy was rolling around on the ground in bliss and laughter, Finnian and Ash were staring dumbfounded, Pluto was peeing on Mey-Rin who in turn was trying to kill him. Juliet began laughing hysterically doubling over, tears streaming from her eyes.

From the corner of her eye she seen her father on the steps. His Raven hair blew around him as he observed the scene below. His eye was beginning to twitch and he reached out his gloved hand as if he was choking someone.

He took a deep breathe glared down at them all turned on his heel and strode back inside, careful to avoid the shattered door on the ground.

Juliet laughed harder and sat. She snorted and wiped her tears.

Sometimes there were lazy days too.


	19. Chapter 19

**_I really liked writing this chapter xD Don't ask why :3_**

**_Next chapter there should be a Yaoi *FAN GIRL SQUEAL*_**

**_Also an old character we all love will be coming back soon, and I have everything worked out (Written out on flashcards xD I know im a nerd) Now is just to find the time to write it xD_**

**_Also sorry for any typo's I never bothered to check, so hopefully Ill have the new chapter up over the weekend, and also a random one shot Yuri for my friend *Cough* It's so he'll make me cookies *Cough* xD_**

**_Enjoy and please review! _**

**_Also any requests or certain things you would like to see happen, Pm me or leave it in your Review and i'll be happy to add it! Even if it's something you want me to put in Sebastian's and Ciel's sexy time! xD_**

**Chapter 19**

It wasn't a slow transition. It was simply dark, and then light.

It was as if Ciel had woken up from a very long nap. And boy was he cranky after naps. He moved his head to the side trying to take in his surroundings but winced at the sudden pain. His entire body was stiff and tensed. He moved his heavy hand up to his stomach instinctively and gasped when his hand only met air at where his stomach had used to bulge to.

He ignored the pain and looked down lifting his shirt to see his toned stomach instead of his round one. Everything came rushing back. He had given birth, and then..a blank.

He couldn't remember anything after seeing his child. And when he looked at her face, his own eyes stared back at him. Except hers were full of curiosity and wonder, whereas his were filled with agony and love.

He had to find her, see her, hold her. He tore the blankets off himself and tried to stand. But his legs were wobbly and couldn't hold his weight. He cursed and crashed to the ground onto his knees, he was in the process of getting back up when the door flew open. Ciel looked up in surprise.

Standing in the door way was Sebastian, clad in his normal Butler uniform. But Ciel had never gazed upon anything so beautiful. Sebastian stared at the struggling Demon a moment longer before running to him and falling on his knees before the younger man.

"Bocchan.." The raven haired man choked out reaching out his hand to cup Ciels face.

Ciel rolled his eyes, he was awake less than five minutes and already Sebastian was annoying him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, no only do I hate the title, but it doesn't even make sense to use it on me anymore?" He said, his voice still a little scratchy from not being used. He slapped the other Demons hand way and huffed.

But Sebastian only only grabbed Ciel's wrist and pulled the struggling man against his chest hugging him tightly.

"Your..crushing..me". Ciel choked out with what little air he had. He would never admit it, but he loved being in Sebastian's arms. And he had missed the feeling of the other demons, although he wasn't sure how long he had been out.

"Do you realize how long you've been unconscious for?" Ciel stayed quiet, he had no idea, and nothing to say.

"Three months Ciel, three entire months." Ciel gasped, it was impossible how could he have been unresponsive for that long?

Ciel wasn't sure what to say, he opened his mouth but was saved when he heard someone else walk into the room. Sebastian let Ciel out of his death grip and smiled at the small form making it's way into the room.

She was about twelve or thirteen, with midnight hair brushing her hips. She had Sebastian's facial structure, and was petite. But when Ciel looked at her he stared into his own eyes for the second time.

This beauty was his child.

This moving piece of art came from him.

He had given birth to a child.

And had missed some of the most important years of her life.

He had her hands clasped behind her back and look shyly at Ciel through her long bangs.

"Hi daddy." Ciel's breathe caught in his throat as she walked toward him and gracefully sat in front of him.

"I know you don't know me too well, but my name is Juliet." She smiled at him warmly and Ciel's heart broke.

"A perfect name for you." Ciel choked out as he pulled her to him, tears were streaming down his face and he ran his hands through her hair.

"Im sorry..so sorry..I should have been there..I've missed everything." Ciel was shaking from the guilt he felt, this was his child. A part of him, and she was already in her teenage years, and he had missed everything.

Her first crawl, her first step, first word, first run, first sentence. He was the worlds worst father.

"You're perfect Daddy, you might have missed a lot but you still have so much time with me, eternity. You gave me what no one else could, you gave me life." Ciel smiled. She was perfect, and she had Sebastian's way with words. Perfect, he thought, now there going to be ganging up on me.

Juliet pulled away from Ciel's tight hug, and planted a kiss on his nose.

"Im glad your awake Daddy, but grumpy poo over there is still going to make me go to my tutor I can tell by his face. But remember, we'll have plenty of time when im done." And with that she flew out of the room on tiny dancer feet, she was a whirlwind of black, blue, and milky skin.

Ciel turned to Sebastian, still a little confused by what had happened.

Sebastian was staring at Ciel, his head cocked to the side. With his head to the side like that and his hair falling into his eyes Ciel felt an almost over whelming need to be with the older Demon in every way possible.

The raven haired man must have felt the same way because he was on top of Ciel in a flash.

It was bliss having Sebastian's warm body pushed up against his own but Ciel still couldn't stifle the groan of pain that escaped his lips. Sebastian's eyebrows knitted together worriedly and he planted a quickly peck on the younger's mouth, ignoring Ciel's words of protest.

He crawled off of the blue haired boy and lifted him gently.

"Im perfectly able to walk you know." Ciel said, annoyed at the loss of contact.

Sebastian merely chuckled, "Yes and that's why when I found you, you were on the floor. Unable to get up."

Ciel huffed and crossed his arms as Sebastian carried him out of the room and towards their own master bedroom.

"I was able to get up, I had just lost something on the floor and was searching for it. When you decided to burst in, all intrusive and hero like!"

The raven haired man shook his head and pushed open their bedroom door with his leg. "Yes, yes..whatever you say Bocchan." He threw Ciel on the soft bed and looked down at him.

"It's been to long Ciel, if you weren't so sore I'd ravish you right now." Ciel shivered, hearing those words set off a soft pink blush in his cheeks.

He wasn't interested in seeing any of his servants or even Ash. All he wanted right not was Sebastian, who was also the only person he couldn't have.

"Don't say Ravish, you sound like Grell. It's creepy." Sebastian smiled.

" It's the only word that remotely gives any meaning to what I want to do to you, Ill be back the second you're fully healed though."

Ciel started to complain, he had been asleep for three months, the last thing he wanted to do was sleep.

"Shhh no arguing, just rest. You'll need it to keep up with Juliet." And the door clicked shut.

**A Few Days Later**

Sebastian was right, Ciel had needed rest, and a few days later he was still as broke up as ever.

The raven haired man still crawled into bed with him every night but so far it still hadn't gone past a few brief touches. It was driving Ciel crazy.

The only good thing about sitting in his room all day was that Juliet stayed with him. His daughter was beautiful, smart and funny. She was the perfect young lady but also had a wild streak, and Ciel loved her so much he thought his heart was going to burst.

He knew everything about her, like how blue was her favourite colour because it reminded her of Ciel. Or how she would dress in boys clothes sometimes and prance through the forest, because her dresses annoyed her and left her no access to do anything.

Ciel also knew how amazed she was with herself, the young girl was discovering new powers everyday and it seemed as if her power was unlimited.

Ciel questioned Sebastian about it, but the other man was just as dumbfounded, his only explanation was that because of Ciel's once being human and then turned into a demon, she was somehow more powerful than any other one of their kind.

She was always getting into trouble with Ash, and she basically ran the Manor. But Ciel was surprised when she didn't barge into his room at the break of dawn and plonk herself down neck to him.

And when he heard the sound of running feet coming from the hall he knew it wasn't his daughter, her steps were graceful and silent. Like a beautiful ghost.

Ciel was quite literally banging his head against the wall when Sebastian flung the door opened. He wasn't to worried about Sebastian's dishevelled state. Juliet and Ash had probably just lit fire to the garden or something.

Sebastian's mouth was in a tight line, and Ciel stopped his onslaught on the wall with his head and look at him.

"She's gone." Was all the other man said, and Ciel felt his heart caught in his throat.

"Where? Who has her?" Ciel whispered.

" She's on an estate not to far from here, they picked her up while she was wandering in the woods."

Ciel was in no state to rescue his daughter and he cursed his broken body. He hated leaving everything up to Sebastian, but knew the Demon was more than capable.

"Get our daughter back." Ciel snarled, but Sebastian was already gone.

Juliet hated cramped spaces, and she really wasn't enjoying this car ride at all.

There were to burly men in the back with her and another driving the car.

Juliet sighed, why did they have to pick today? She had just found a birds nest and was very preoccupied with getting her scent all over it so the parents wouldn't come back.

The huge brute of a man sitting on her left was looking at her strangely and he suddenly reached down one huge hand and grabbed a strand of her hair. Juliet didn't protest, it was only her hair, she cared nothing for it really.

But then he let go of her hair and moved his hand down to her face. Quick as a bird Juliet caught his wrist with her dainty hand. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Please Sir, refrain from touching me. I am your hostage, not a toy." He chuckled and simply rested his other hand on her thigh, his watery blue eyes sparkling.

Juliet kept the fake smile plastered onto her face as she applied pressure to the wrist she was holding. It splintered immediately and pain was etched into every line of the man's face as he screamed out in pain and jerked away from her.

Everyone in the car was trying to see what was wrong but Juliet just sat back in her seat a little more comfortable.

Maybe she could have fun today.

They were pulling up to the dusty old mansion when the man with the broken wrist finally told them what happened. At first the men simply laughed at him, but when they saw the bone jutting from his wrist and the terrible swelling they were furious.

They pushed Juliet out of the car and she simply sauntered up the the mansion. She stood on her tip toes to get a better look at the horrid Manor, she shook her head and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Im sorry, I complied with your kidnapping of me, I never complained at the tiny car but really this is just to far! To step inside a place like this would just defile my family name." One of the men growled and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the doors.

Juliet knitted her brows together, how dare he touch her! A cold calmness came over the young girl and she tugged her arm back causing the man to look down at her. What he saw frightened him to no end. Juliet was grinning as her fingernails grew longer and sharpened into knife like points.

She slashed the hand that the man wasn't holding across his throat and laughed as the wound began bleeding profusely. He dropped to the ground immediately clutching his neck, Juliet had made sure not to cut to deep otherwise he would have died to quickly, and we couldn't have that now could we.

She looked over the the other men, all that was left was the driver and the pervy huge guy. But Juliet could hear other heart beats coming from the disgusting pig sty behind her.

The driver ran at her with a huge knife he had pulled out of his boot.

Juliet smiled at him before running towards him and doing a graceful front flip. He spun knowing she was going to land behind him but it was to late when he swung the knife for her. She caught the hand with the knife in it and jerked it until she heard a beautiful popping noise.

The man almost collapsed but Juliet held him up, which she couldn't help since her finger nails were thrust under his rip cage. She twisted her hand and then pulled out her claws, licking them as his eyes rolled back into his head.

The man with the broken wrist was already running away, but Juliet was on him in seconds. She jumped with and inhuman strength and landed on his shoulder. Her legs were wrapped around his neck and she placed both her pointer fingers at his temples and let her claws grow even longer until the were buried deeply in his skull. She jumped off his shoulders before he hit the ground and wiped her fingernails on his waist coat.

She looked up at the house and pouted, play time was over, her Dad was probably starting to get worried and she had to get home in time for dinner.

She breathed in and out slowly calming herself. Then she pulled the familiar heat from her belly. She felt it wretch itself up her throat, the warm heat spreading all over her body. She blew a kiss towards the house where men were starting to move around.

And suddenly the entire Manor was alight with flames. The screams of burning men filled the air, the flames licking up to reach the sky. The entire Mansion was being devoured by the Hell Fire and Juliet was content with her fun for the day.

She stretched herself, and called up the memory of her first transformation. It didn't hurt, not any more. She began to shrink and grow fur, her bones shrank and reformed. Her entire body changed into that of a felines, but her essence stayed the same. She sat for a moment and licked her raven black paw, her bright blue eyes sparkling mischievously. It was faster than walking home.

And besides, she had Sebastian's love of cats. And not only did she love cats but she could transform into one. As long as she came home in this form her Dad couldn't possibly be mad at her. How could you deny paws as soft as hers?


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey there guys! This is the longest I haven't updated :( So sorry! Between school and study bleh bleh bleh enough about me xD**_

_**Now about LTLAD I really loved writing this chapter..And by the way the quote Juliet says at the end is from William **__**Shakespeare Measure for Measure Act III Scene 1 line 83**__****_

_**It was hard to create Ash's personality because he hasn't been in it to much..**_

_**But oh well enjoy! **_

_**Typos= Bleh xD**_

Chapter 20

Josephine wasn't foolish, or stupid. But she was reckless, and fearless. And those two personality traits were what kept getting her into trouble. She knew she wasn't supposed to be wandering this part of London, but she couldn't help herself, it was as if she was drawn to the ugliness of this place. Josephine might not be the prettiest girl, or the smartest, or even the most charming. But she was level headed, one thing she did like about herself.

She also was able to see the world behind her own world. The face behind the veil. She knew the world was filled with things that weren't human. She knew they walked among us, and that we crossed paths with them daily.

Josie was walking down an alley way when she was shoved up against the brick wall by rough hands. There was a light rain coming down and it made the wall somewhat slippery.

But Josephine didn't scream, or shriek, frankly she wasn't even surprised. Walking these streets every night she was only teasing fate, sooner or later something had to happen to her. Of course she didn't like the hot breathe on her ear or the way the man behind her was hoisting up her heavy skirt for better accessing to her. She didn't like the strong grip he had on her wrists that were pulled up over her head.

Then again Josephine didn't like a lot of things. And at the best of times her attitude was either one of indifference or curiosity. And right now she was full to the brim with indifference. But Josie wasn't a push over either, she wasn't letting this man do this because she was afraid. She wasn't fighting back because it was futile, logically she couldn't win against him, and one thing Josephine did believe in was fate. And this was obviously hers.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out alone?" He whispered into her ear.

Josephine didn't answer of course, just because she wasn't fighting back didn't mean she also had to talk to him. His rough hand brushed her inner thigh and Josephine stayed perfectly still. He obviously wanted her to fight back and was disappointed when she didn't. He spun her around quickly to face him and she was shocked to see that he wasn't grotesque or ugly, he was actually quite pleasing to look at. Cold blue eyes stared down at her and he smirked.

"You seem surprised." He laughed cruelly, at the same time slipping two of his fingers inside of Josephine roughly. She gasped at the sudden pain of it, she was a virgin, as where most girls at the age of seventeen. And she wasn't used to being touched down there so her immediate reaction was to tense up. He laughed again and smiled menacingly.

"Seems I've snagged myself a virgin?" He pushed into her deeper and Josie slammed herself back against the wall trying to get him to tape out his fingers.

He just smiled down at her, and removed his tight grip on her wrists. The blood rushed back into her arms and they flopped down by her sides. But in a flash his hand was around her neck squeezing tightly. His other hand was still in her hot core, his fingers probing now. Josephine whimpered as he began to crush her windpipe. She clawed at his hand as her vision began to black. The pain from his fingers and him crushing her throat was beginning to become to much. Although she was sure she was making him bleed, his grip never loosened.

She began to loose her footing and her hands went limp by her sides.

But suddenly she heard a loud crack and the hands were removed from both inside her and from around her neck. Josephine fell to the ground coughing loudly and holding her neck. She was kneeling in a large puddle and was now thoroughly soaked. Her vision was starting to focus and when she looked up she saw an angel kneeling in front of her.

His silvery hair was falling around his face and brushing off of his shoulders, and his pale eyes were filled with nothing but worry.

Josephine was still a little dazed and reached out her shaky hand grabbing a few locks of his hair gently. It was like silk and fell through her fingers. She stared at it, captivated by the way it shimmered in the moonlight. 'No' she thought to herself. His hair _is_ moonlight.

He smiled at her gently, and took her hand in his. His was soft and warm, and Josephine could almost feel herself smiling at the way his hair was plastered to his forehead with the rain.

His face was so open and kind and for the first time in a while Josephine could feel her heart beginning to warm. But then she suddenly remember the cold blue eyes. She wasn't afraid for herself but for the kind boy in front of her.

She gripped her hand tightly and crawled closer to him, trying to push him away at the same time and looking around wildly.

"Run, get out of here, I don't know where he is but im sure he'll come back."

The moonlight boy in front of her smiled wryly and bit on the padding of his thumb gently. "Ahh about that, I saw what he was doing to you and got really angry. Im not sure if I killed him with that one kick to the face but I hope I did."

He shifted to the side a bit so that Josephine could see the fallen body of her attacker. But she also noticed the other woman standing next to her saviour. She had her arms crossed impatiently and was looking at Josephine with disdain. Her eyes sparkling with intense hate.

The blood looked back at his companion and then shook his head, turning his attention back to Josie. He shrugged off his jacket and draped it around the shivering girl.

The beautiful Raven haired girl sighed and tapped her foot. Her long hair moving sensually because of the jerky movement.

"Are you going to be done playing Hero soon Ash?" She said coldly. He waved away her remark and took Josephine's face in his hands his warmth was making Josie drowsy. His eyes searched hers.

"Im sorry I didn't stop him sooner." He pulled his full lips into a tight line. "I can't stay with you for to long right now, but maybe I could meet you tomorrow?" He blushed slightly and looked down, "Just to check up on you of course." He added shyly. Josephine thought her heart would burst and she felt herself smile. Something she hadn't done in a long time. The tapping of the foot behind him stopped and when Josephine looked up the strange girl's eyes flashed a violent red colour.

Josephine saw corpses piled high in those eyes, entire cities burned to the ground, nothing but pure hate glowed in those slitted eyes. And then she was gone. Josephine looked back down the alley confused, and all she saw was the last few strands of blowing hair caught in the wind rounding the corner.

She shook the thought of the girl out of her mind and turned back to the boy in front of her.

"Come on, I have to get you out of here." He said, picking Josephine up bridal style. He got her out of there so quickly that everything was just a blur passing around her, actually everything from that point on was. All she could feel was the heat from his body and it was almost lulling her to sleep. She vaguely remembered him asking where she lived but she wasn't sure if she answered.

Next thing she knew she was in her own bed. Of course no one questioned where she had been, since everyone she had ever loved was dead. No one was left to worry about where she was wandering off to, or if she'd eaten, or if she was following her lessons. It was a lonely life, but still a life none the less.

She looked up groggily to see the boy sitting on her bed staring at her oddly.

"Ash isn't it?" She asked sitting up and wrapping the blanket more securely around her. She looked down and noticed she was still in her wet dress.

He nodded and moved his face closer to hers.

"Umm I never got to say thank you..So thank you." She stammered, nervous at his closeness.

"Your eyes are so grey, like a storm clouds." He muttered to himself, his own eyes flicking back and forth looking closer at her own.

Josephine said nothing, but she did blush slightly. He pulled back and looked down at his hands.

"Where is everyone? You can't possibly be alone in this huge house?"

"There all dead and gone" Josephine said simply. She wasn't upset about it any more, she couldn't change the past.

"Do you mind me asking what happened to them?"

" My mother died in child birth, and when my father realized..that I wasn't like other girls he got scared..and killed himself." Josephine looked at the wall, she was ashamed that she ripped her family apart. "And my siblings..he killed them too. So all the servants thought I was cursed, and no one has come to the house since."

Ash looked up at her, suddenly in awe at this plain human girl. She had an attractive enough face, and curly dark hair. But her eyes were striking. A steely grey colour that raged on like storm clouds.

Ash could tell just by looking at her that she didn't want his pity or his condolences.

"Ill come by tomorrow?" He was already walking to her ope window.

"I suppose, and thank you again Ash." Josephine wasn't really sure what he was doing until he began to climb through the window.

She threw the covers off herself and ran towards him. "No Ash! What are you thinking!?" She screamed as he looked back at her grinning broadly and proceeded to jump from the window. Josephine finally made it to the window and searched the ground for his crumpled body but instead found him waving up at her from across her garden.

"You might not be like all the other girls, but im not normal either!" He yelled as he walked away hands in his pockets, the wind blowing his light hair around his face. The warmth began to recede from Josephine, looking at him walk away.

She closed the window tightly and changed into her nightclothes, tossing her sopping dress aside. She climbed into bed on the opposite side, careful to avoid the wetness her dress had made in the bed.

She didn't want to even think of everything that had happened to her today, she she let the darkness of sleep take her willingly.

Josephine woke a few hours later to someone else sitting on the side of her bed. She knew who it was immediately, it was hard to surprise a girl like Josephine. And frankly she wasn't surprised at all.

She rolled over to find the girl from the alley way staring at her. Josephine might not get surprised, or frightened easily. But this girl struck something deep in her soul, some long forgotten instinct.

"I don't see why he's so infatuated with you, you're nothing special."

Josephine said nothing, she could tell this girl was a ticking time bomb and she didn't want to set her off.

"It's probably those eyes of yours, they are extraordinary." The girl said reaching her hand out and brushing a lock of hair from Josephine's forehead.

"You humans are all so pitiful. Your lives are so insignificant, so fleeting, so short. You never have enough time. Just a small ripple in the pool of eternity, soon forgotten about."

Josephine became angry at this, "And what does your life mean Demon? You kill for pleasure, never truly finding happiness or rest. Eternity's a long time when you spend it alone." Josephine spat.

The proud girl in front of her looked away.

"I don't know what my life means, Ill be eighteen soon. But a few months ago I didn't even exist. Nothing really makes sense. Killing is the only thing I find pleasure in."

Josephine had only blinked and the young girl was now looking out the window her back to Josephine. The way the moon was lighting up her skin and hair made her look beyond lovely. Like a painting of a lonely damsel.

She laughed bitterly, "Your probably right, I'll spend eternity alone. There is no such thing as true happiness for beasts like us. Maybe for a while, but it's only an illusion. Everything that is good in this world will crumble and be replaced by darkness."

Josephine could feel her heart beating wildly, there was a reason this girl was here. And Josephine knew she would be finding out soon.

" A darkness is coming dear Josephine, a darkness that will swallow everything whole. It will be beautiful and perfect. Im only sorry you won't be here to see it."

The raven haired girl turned and smiled at Josephine coldly, her eyes flashing like they did in the alley.

"You see Demons are very territorial things, and I can't have my Ash falling for such a plain girl like you can I?" She began to walk toward the bed slowly, her hands held out slightly on either side of her.

Josephine gasped as her perfect fingernails began to grow and sharpen into claws. She scrambled out of the bed and made for the door, she refused to be almost raped and then murdered because she had been rescued. But before she could make it to the door she was flung back against the wall with an inhuman force.

Everything was spinning and she couldn't focus. But then she realized she hadn't hit the ground. She was still shoved up against the wall and she was at least two feet off the ground. But the other girl wasn't holding her up either, she was standing in front of Josephine with her arms crossed and a vicious smile plastered on her face.

"I'll stay away from him, just let me go." The other girl tutted at her shaking her head.

"You've already caught his eye Dear and when Ash wants something he goes after it. But im sure he won't think much of you when you're ripped into shreds."

That was when Josephine began to cry, she would have preferred to be killed in that alley. It would have been less painful.

The other girl frowned, "Don't worry! I've always been told it's romantic to die for love. The girl im named after did." It clicked in Josephine's head.

"Your name is..Juliet?" She choked out between sobs.

Juliet smiled, "As beautiful as her and just as ambitious."

Josephine let a few more sobs escape.

Juliet's perfectly arched eyebrows knitted together. "Oh shut up! You truly are a blubbering creature." She snarled as she slashed up Josephines stomach with one of her claws. The young girls nightdress ripped and blood started gushing out of the wound immediately.

Josephine cried out at the sharp pain. And Juliet rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist upward and Josephine went flying into the ceiling, only to smash back onto the floor again. Josephine was silent for a few moments then let out a scream of pain as she felt the broken rib poking through her skin.

"Oh really, I thought a hard headed girl like you would be much more fun to play with. Obviously I was wrong." Juliet motioned again, and Josephine flipped onto her back and Juliet straddled her.

"I...pity...you.." Joesphine managed to choke out, spitting out blood as she said so.

Juliet laughed on top of her and pushed her blackened claws into Josephines taut stomach.

" No one gets what _I_ want, except me little girl." She whispered into the grey eyed girls ear as she slowly tore her claws upwards, ripping the soft skin of her stomach as the girl beneath her screamed in agony. Juliet was soaked in in Josephines blood. And even then she still looked lovely.

"If I must die  
I will encounter darkness as a bride,  
And hug it in mine arms." Juliet whispered as she leaned forward -her claws still buried in Josephine- and kissed the young girl on the forehead as she took her last agonizing breaths. Juliet felt it when the girl finally died, she felt the life slip out of her. She pulled her hands out of the girl and lifted her limp body over to the bed. Placing her gently under the covers and tucking her in.

"Sleep well Josephine Blackwell."

And the Demon left the house, where so much tragedy had happened. So many young lives ruined and lost. But Juliet felt no regret, only a deep sense of satisfaction. She protected what was hers.

Ash wouldn't be happy when he found out but he'd get over it.

Juliet had just stepped outside the door when she sensed it. Malice was thick in the air and she breathed in the scent of it. The heavy rain was washing some of the blood off of her but she didn't really care.

She was focused on the Demon in front of her. The strange man with the deep eyes, they were blue but not like her own. His were like crystals, sparkling with danger and promising a world of hurt and pain to all who had crossed him. His blond hair curled like spiders around his face and brushed off his shoulders. He had a permanent seductive grin on his face and his pale skin was glowing.

Juliet knew this man was dangerous, she could feel it rolling off him in waves. And she loved the feeling.

The raindrops rested like perfect diamonds on Juliet's eyelids and she knew how enticing she looked right now.

"You have his eyes." He whispered. Juliet shivered at the sound of his voice. That voice was perfect like silky webs. He could spin a web of lies that anyone would believe with that voice.

"And you are?" Juliet spoke silkily, trying not to get swept away by him.

"You'll find out soon enough..But do tell me, would you like to play a game?" He said reaching down and pulling Juliet hard against him.

As soon as she met his rock hard body with her own she knew..She knew that she was already entangled in his web and that she would never free herself.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER 21 YAY! Please accept this Lemon as a peace offering for not updating in like a week xD**_

_**Thanks for all your support guys! It means the world..Every review puts a smile on my face!**_

_**And for that person who wanted me to add them in (Diana) Any description? Or does it matter?**_

_** Enjoys guys and thanks! Wanna be added? Leave name and description, or any special requests just ask! **_

Chapter 21

"Ciel, what on earth are you doing?" Sebastian groaned his face buried in the pillow next to his lover.

"I told you, you don't get to touch me until you find out where Juliet is!" Ciel was currently sitting in the middle of the huge bed they shared, his legs and arms were crossed like a stubborn child.

"She's out with Ash, no harm will come to her." Sebastian grunted flipping over. They had been like this for the past hour. Sebastian was hungry for Ciel, and Ciel was being an overprotective parent.

"Why for Lucifer's sake would you let her with him alone Sebastian!?" Ciel yelled angrily. He refused to let Sebastian any where near him till Juliet was back in the Manor.

"Ash would give his life to protect her and you know that!" Sebastian yelled back.

"Im not worried about other people, im worried about them being alone together! What if he tries to make my princess do horribly dirty things?" Ciel voice took on a panicked tone and he jumped off the bed, beginning to pace with worry.

"I know Juliet is far from foolish, but that boy has a terribly charming smile. And our daughter is by no means a common whore.." Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at this. Ciel was ranting and raving on about things that couldn't possibly happen.

"Ciel really give it a rest, I'd bet my life that if Ash touched her without her permission she would rip off his arm and slap him with it." Sebastian sat up as he said this and watched Ciel's annoying pacing.

The younger demons silky pyjama's were riding low off his narrow hips deliciously, revealing the twin lines that disappeared into the bottoms.

He stopped pacing suddenly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're just trying to make me feel better so I'll sleep with you. Im not a common whore either you know!" He pouted, making a rude gesture towards the raven haired man on the bed and stomping into the the bathroom connected to the room. All Sebastian heard coming from the en suite was the sloshing of hot water from the tub.

Sebastian growled and flopped back down onto the pillows. How did he love this man? This, annoying, stubborn, overprotective, idiotic, outrageous, fool?

_Because he's perfect for you_, called out the little voice in his head.

Sebastian answered the voice with a colourful string of insults.

_Oh shut up, you know im right!, _Sebastian sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"Stop talking about me!" Ciel yelled from the bathroom. Sebastian bolted upright, angry again.

"I said nothing!" He yelled back, thoroughly annoyed.

"Yes, but you were thinking it!" Ciel called back.

That was it, Sebastian had had enough. He jumped out of bed and stormed into the bathroom. The coldness of the tiles nipped at his bare feet. The huge bath was placed in the middle of the room, to make the bathroom like as if it was bigger than it already was. And the basin was off to the other side of the room. Huge cabinets covered the other wall, filled with different scents and salts to add to the bath, and soft plush towels. It was a bathroom fit for a king.

"That's it Ciel! Im not even allowed control over my o-" But Sebastian stopped mid sentence when he saw Ciel stretched out in the bath, the steam rolling off the water and making the younger demon's blue tinted hair stick to his temples.

He playful smile tugged at his lips, and his smooth leg was draped over the side of the porcelain tub seductively.

Sebastian sighed and unclenched his fists. There was no way he could hold onto his anger no matter how much he wanted to. The way Ciel was looking at him was making him melt from the inside.

"You're to clever for your own good Bocchan." Sebastian mumbled.

Ciel corrected Sebastian the way he always did whenever he used the pointless nickname. But of course, the other man didn't listen.

Sebastian walked to the tub, discarding his own clothes effortlessly. Ciel followed his every movement with, his eyes travelling down the older man's body. Admiring his flawless physic. He knew every inch of that body, had studied it and stored it away in his mind for later use. Sebastian, slid into the tub easily, careful not to splash the water around too much. Ciel had dipped his leg back into the water and stared at Sebastian with nothing but awe in his eyes. How could this be his?

Sebastian pulled the younger man to him, manoeuvring him so that Ciel was straddling him. They both shuddered at the contact. Ciel balanced on his knee's careful that he wasn't actually sitting in the other man's lap. He didn't want to pleasure him just yet.

"I hate it when we fight." The blue haired boy whispered, staring deeply into the other man's eyes, " I just want her to be safe Sebastian. Before there was nothing, just blackness, then you came. You made my life so much better, and with out meaning to, showed me it was okay to feel something other than hate. But you were always out of my reach, when I grabbed for you you always spun away.

But then finally I caught you, and now your mine. So I had you and just you. I was content with that, you were enough for me. Then Juliet came along, I missed so much of her life. Maybe I'll never make up for it but im still trying. She was such a sweet little girl, so happy. But somethings changed in her Sebastian, something dark is growing in her. And I don't know why, we showed her all the love we could, and she never wanted for anything.

I can see it, the same hate that had me in clutches for so long. It has Juliet now, and I don't know how to save her."

Sebastian couldn't bare to see the heartbreak in the other man's eyes. He stood in one fluid motion, taking the younger Demon with him. He walked out of the bathroom, clutching Ciel protectively to his chest. He threw him onto the bed, both of them still dripping wet.

"We'll save her Ciel, I won't let it happen. But for now, I'll make you forget about the world, it'll just be me and you."

Ciel's bottom lip was quivering slightly. And Sebastian's heart was breaking.

He climbed onto the bed and shifted Ciel so that he was now on his hands and knee's and the huge headboard of the bed was mere centimetres from his face. There were intricate carvings in the wood. Scenes of battles between Angels and Demons. To humans it would just be artwork, but to the two Demon's it was history.

Sebastian ran his hands down Ciel's arms until his palms were coving the back of the younger man's hands. The raven haired man led Ciel's hands to the top of the headboard.

"Don't let go Bocchan. Im going to take you hard and fast, the way I've always wanted to. And it's going to hurt." Sebastian growled into the younger man's ear. Ciel whimpered, more from excitement than from fear. Sebastian had never been anything but gentle with the younger man. But secretly Ciel wanted him to be rough for once.

Then a little gentler, "The pain will make you forget." he whispered, kissing the shell of Ciel's ear.

There was no foreplay, no preparation. Just rawness.

Sebastian positioned himself at Ciel's tight entrance. Ciel's head was turned and both of their eyes met. Sebastian smirked and thrust into Ciel with all he had. The younger man screamed and his head whipped forward his knuckles white with the tight grip he had on the headboard.

Sebastian moaned at the tightness, no matter how often he and Ciel made love he always stayed as tight as ever. Because of Demon's healing abilities Ciel almost immediately went back to his former size, even when Sebastian stretched him.

Ciel had never experienced anything like this before. It always hurt when he and Sebastian made love, but never this much. There was no lubricant at all and Ciel felt as if he was going to tear in two. But pleasure gave way to pain eventually and Ciel gasped as Sebastian hit his prostate head on. But the pleasure was bittersweet since Ciel was in agony at the same time.

But the feeling of Sebastian's hot body pushed up against his was comforting. Finally Ciel began to stretch while Sebastian was pounding into him recklessly.

And his eyes rolled back, so full of bliss that it was mind numbing, a burning heat was building up in his stomach and he felt as if his mind was going to explode.

One by one Ciel's fingers began to slip from the headboard, the once perfect wood, splintered and ruined from him death grip, the jagged wood had sliced his hands open but he didn't even notice.

He reached back and grabbed Sebastian's thighs in his bleeding and raw hands, his palms leaving streaks of blood on the other man's smooth milky thighs. He tried to force Sebastian to slam into him harder, needing the release and needing it soon. But it was impossible, the demon was already ramming into him with everything he had, his eyes glowing red with lust and hunger.

Sebastian snarled, and grabbed Ciel's wrists roughly slamming them onto the bed and stretching them apart almost painfully. " Big mistake." He growled biting Ciel's shoulder so hard he drew blood, Ciel yelped at the sudden pain trying to twist away from Sebastian's teeth. "I told you not to let go."

All he did was amuse the older man. And the movement, made Sebastian bury himself even deeper into Ciel, who cried out.

The way Ciel was whimpering under him from pleasure was to much for Sebastian who began to lose control of his human form. He could feel the change beginning to take over him but could only hold back so much. He could feel his Arch-Demon wings spring from his back.

He moaned at the feeling of freeness and stretched them out wide, while he kept a secure hold of Ciel's wrists and kept thrusting into him. Once his wings were out Sebastian was able to control the rest of the change, and felt his fangs sinking back into his aching gums. It felt as if the very air was going to freeze the room was so Cold with the Change.

But try as he might he couldn't get his wings to recede. Ciel was coherent enough for a few seconds to notice the huge silky wings that were now attached to his lover. They were twitching, as if Sebastian's pleasure was flowing into them.

One of the huge feathers fell from the right wing and slowly fell onto Ciel's smooth back, the softness of it surprised the young demon and he shuddered at the feeling from it.

His erection was throbbing painfully, and he could do nothing about it since his hands were being pinned down. But although it had been ignored all along Ciel could tell he was close to release, just a few more thrusts and he would topple over the edge and lose himself completely.

Finally Ciel found the release he was looking for, the heat that had building in his member and stomach exploding in hot bursts all over the bed. Screams of ecstasy sliced through the air, it was impossible for Ciel to hold them in and for once he didn't care who heard him. As far as he was concerned the only people in the world were him and Sebastian.

After Ciel found his release Sebastian followed suit. His grip tightened on Ciel's wrists painfully, until the younger man thought his delicate wrist bones were going to shatter.

Sebastian's moans mixed with Ciel's screams and his wings came crashes down, enfolding both of them in their warm silkiness.

Sebastian was still buried to the hilt inside of Ciel and he collapsed on the younger man. His face buried in the soft skin of Ciel's back.

The wings of a Arch-Demon surrounded them.

Sebastian had just ravished Ciel.

Neither of them could breathe.

And nothing could be as perfect as it was now.

Even thoughts of Juliet were calmed.

But little did they know that they were caught in the same web as their daughter.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Words can not describe how bad I feel for not updating xD**_

_**But anyway here it is! CHAPTER 22! I actually not really sure if anyone even reads these but..If you all do then I would like to kindly ask everyone to check out my new story Alice In Madness, chapter 2 should be up soon and its an original, im so excited writing it so yeah go look at that! Its Alice In Wonderland but a twisted version with death, lust and betrayal xD So yeah just go look *-***_

_**Also what Alois says at the end..If you've watched the anime you'll recognize the quote..It has no real translation since it's jibberish made to sound like Latin. But if I had to translate it it would translate into one of these things:**_

_**-I will follow you to the end.**_

_**-You will love me always.**_

_**- I also believe it was something that children used to say to summon a fairy, but they were tricked into actually summoning a demon who would steal them away..xD**_

_**So thats whats going on at the end..Theres also a few more quotes hidden in there from both Claude and Alois so see if you can spot them! xD **_

_**Happy reading, and sorry for not updating, also thanks too all those who review and follow!**_

Chapter 22

Juliet wasn't sure why she she went with him. She didn't even know who he was, and now she was in his house. He didn't want her to be able to find her way back on her own so he insisted on blind folding her.

And now she was sitting in his parlor which was decorated in deep golds and purples. The colors drawing attention to his eyes and hair. His legs were crossed and he leaned back lazily in his chair, although he was clearly lean and muscular there was still something feminine about him. The way he moved perhaps? Full of a woman's grace.

She was mesmerized by him, and he knew it.

"You're wondering why I brought you here?" Her stared at her, as if he was seeing into her very core. As if he was looking at everything she feared and desired, and could make them all come true.

"Of course I am, it's the first time I've seen a demon outside of the Phantomhive manor." The young man in front of her smirked.

"Yes oddly enough they do seem to have you sheltered. But that's never a good idea, not with a hurricane like you." He sat forward uncrossing his legs and resting his elbows on his knee's.

"I am Alois Trancy, former human turned demon, quite like your own father actually." Juliet frowned, she was sure she had heard that name before. And she knew that a human being turned into a demon wasn't something that happened everyday. The only one she had heard of besides her own father was this man sitting before her.

"Im assuming you want me then?" It wasn't a case of being vain, Juliet truly believed that she was what this man wanted. He had went to the trouble of finding her after all.

Besides everyone wanted Juliet for one reason or another. Money, power, lust, greed or just a pretty thing to call your wife. It mattered not to Juliet, she would never become any ones trophy, you could tell just by looking at her that that was the case.

But still they all tried and failed. But this man, maybe things would be different with him, maybe the proud girl would give him a chance.

"Although I admit you're quite exquisite it isn't you I want.-" Juliet raised her eyebrows, he had her full attention now. "I have unfinished business with your parents. I have a score to settle with Sebastian, and Ciel belongs to me. You my dear are going to help me get what I want, because this is all simply a game. And I do know how you adore games." Juliet frowned, he was right she had developed Ciel's love of games. But for her there was one rule: The stakes had to be high, high enough that lives could be lost if all didn't go right.

But she didn't like the idea of her parents hanging in the balance, she would willingly gamble her life, but their lives weren't hers to gamble.

But she would play along for now. "And the rules?"

He laughed and it sent shivers down her spine, " Simple: I make you fall in love with me, I have five months to do so. If I do make you love me within those five months then you lose everything."

"What do you mean I lose everything?" Juliet knew this wasn't just a game, he had been plotting this for years for all she knew. She could hear it in his voice.

"Ciel is mine for all eternity, and Sebastian will lay dead at my feet. And you my beautiful Juliet will be the one to kill him."

Juliet stood suddenly, she was angry now. Her eyes were glowing demoniacally and she tried to rein in her rage.

"And what makes you think I'd be so foolish to play this game?" He pale fists were balled and she had to keep her powers on a tight leash, she was straining to do so and it was beginning to get tiring.

"Because you think you can win. You Juliet, think you're invincible, untouchable, unreachable, unbreakable. But you're wrong. To turn day into night,pleasure into pain, and waltz into requiem that is the Trancy butler.

To turn passion into love is what makes the head of the Trancy Manor. Ill make you love me, Heir to the Phantomhives and everyone will fade into darkness." He behind Juliet now. Gripping her wrists tightly and pulling her into him.

Immediately her rage receded and she began to lean into him involuntary but stopped herself pulling away suddenly.

She spun to face him and looked into his cold eyes, bringing her wrist to her mouth and letting her sharp demon teeth run across her wrist lightly. Although it wasn't deep it began to drip blood steadily, the result of being cut by demon fangs. Alois understood and did the same to his own wrist.

They both held up their hands the symbol of their contracts glowing. Juliets was the same as Sebastian's and little did she know that Alois's mirrored Claude's.

"Alios Trancy, I agree to the terms of your contract. If I break these terms or go against them in anyway then the contract is forfeit and you have my permission to take both my and my kins lives with no repercussions." Her bright blood was beginning to drip down her arm and splatter on the ground and Alois licked his lips hungrily.

"Juliet Phantomhive, I bind you with my contract for the next five months, and if the rules are broken then I accept your payment of your and your kins deaths." They pressed their wrists together letting their blood flow freely, mixing and becoming one. Juliet wasn't sure how she knew what to say and do, it just came to her naturally like breathing. But none the less it was her first contract and she was feeling the effects of it now.

Her vision was becoming blurry, and darkness began to fall like a blanket over her. Lulling her to sleep. She felt Alois strong arms around her before she hit the ground. His warmth spread through her body and he chuckled softly lifting her into the air.

He pressed his soft lips to her forehead and pulled her tight to his chest. He had no love for the beautiful girl in his arms, not even any affection. But Alois was good at many things and knew he had to win this game.

"Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel." He whispered to the almost unconscious girl.

"You thought you summoned a fairy dear Juliet, but you've been tricked and thrown into the web of a demon."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Sorry Sorry Sorry! I haven't forgotten about LTLAD! I was just grounded xD Long story I won't bother troubling you with! But good news for once..**_

_****__**I have a week off school which means more writing will be up yay! *Squeal* I would also like to answer LucifersAngel23 question :D**_

_**Juliet loves games just like Ciel (Stupid girl) But she's also lived quite a sheltered life for a demon as powerful as herself and now that she realizes her power she feels as if she has to prove herself a worthy demon. Honestly Juliet's thoughts on Demons is what a lot of peoples are and she's acting how she thinks she's supposed to..Killing maiming Etc..and enjoying it to..just as a demon should. But she's also in awe at Alois who she feels is a proper Demon and is playing the part how he is supposed to!**_

_**I hope that helped and didn't just confuse you more xD And more questions I'll be happy to answer :)**_

Chapter 23

"Dammit Juliet you're still my child!" Ciel yelled ramming his fist into the wall, leaving a considerable hole.

Juliet yawned and leaned back in the chair. There was no way she was going to talk. All his screaming and yelling and punching things would do nothing.

"We simply want to know where you were last night, Little Beauty." Sebastian was a lot calmer than Ciel but Juliet was even testing his patience.

"I was out, wandering, walking, sight seeing. Nothing special." She crossed her arms. And stared at the wall.

Ciel ground his teeth and even Sebastian noticed the drop in temperature. Ciel had so much more to say, so much more yelling to do but decided better on it.

"What's happened to you Juliet. What has changed in you?" He whispered, distress visible on his face.

Finally the young girl looked at him. " We're Demons, but you two don't act like it. You play the part of humans. It's pitiful. We are damned, powerful, perfect. Yet you act as if humans are equal to us. It's disgusting.

I know who I am, and I play my part. Both of you are probably the most powerful demons to claw their way out of hell yet you frolic around this estate. It's not only pitiful but disappointing." At this she stood gathering her skirts. She wasn't going to stay here any longer. Not when she had finally spoken her mind.

Ciel started forward his eyes blazing but Sebastian stopped him, though he would not look at Juliet.

She flung the door of the meeting room open and slammed it behind her.

Ash was leaning up against the wall of the hallway and frowned when he saw Juliet.

"Oh, are you starting with me too?" Juliet hissed, already thoroughly agitated. But he said nothing as he grabbed her wrist and stomped her down the hall to her room where he pushed her inside. He locked the door behind him and crossed him arms. Something he did when he was angry. It was so he could grip his forearms tightly so he wouldn't let fists fly.

"What have you done you insolent, foolish girl?" He said, his voice deep. Juliet knew that voice, she had heard it only one time before.

When they were younger they had snuck away together while Ciel was in town. They played in the town park for hours with other children but one of the older boys had gotten to rough with Juliet.

He had grabbed her too hard and she cried out, tears streaming down her face. Ash was behind the older and taller boy in less than a second. Juliet would never forget the way his voice had sounded when he spoke.

"You don't deserve to touch her, she is a princess, a goddess. You're lucky she even looked at you. You hurt her with that hand so it shall be that hand that pays." He spoke slowly, each word ringing out into the air. It was frightening the way he spoke.

There was a deafening crack in the air, of bones splintering and then the older boy screamed. Ash had moved to fast for Juliet to see what he had done, and he whisked her away before she could see the damage but she knew just from the sound alone that that boy's hand would never heal. Not properly anyway. That break would effect him forever.

But Juliet was stubborn and knew how powerful she was.

"What are you talking about?" She said glaring at him.

Quick as lightening she was thrown onto the bed Ash's fingers wrapped around her throat. He wasn't squeezing, not yet anyway. But Juliet was sure that he wouldn't, no couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to truly harm his princess.

"You know what you've done. Say it. Say it aloud."

Juliet stared into his strange eyes. Their strange purple tint. His hair was shimmering around him.

"I killed her." She mumbled looking away, she could see not only the rage but the pain in his eyes.

"She tried to take you away from me." Juliet said a little uncertain now as he sat on the edge of her bed. The pressure from his fingers gone. His head was in his hands and he was smiling sadly.

" Do you remember after I had shattered that boys arm for grabbing you?" Juliet nodded and he continued, she was sitting up now too. Her dress tucked neatly around her.

"I carried you into the tallest tree in the park and we could see everything from that tree. You looked at me and laughed and you were the most beautiful thing in the world to me." He sounded as if he was going to cry and Juliet put her hand on his shoulder but he shook her off and continued still.

" I told you, that you were beautiful and you smiled. Like you knew a secret no one else did. Then you leaned in and whispered to me. I thought I would die of happiness then and there. But somehow I didn't...Do you remember Juliet? Do you remember what you said to me?"

Of course Juliet remembered. Juliet remembered everything she did and said. And she recited it now looking down at her hands.

"I said, ' One day Ash, one day when I'm a real Lady I'll marry you. And I'll give you lots of kisses and you'll love me more than anything and I'll never leave your side. But it won't be perfect because nothing ever is. But we'll come _so close._ Would you like to marry me and be my prince? '".

Ash got up off the bed suddenly and made his way to the door, only pausing to give the same answer on that day.

"I've always wanted to marry you Kitty, always and forever. A prince always serves his princess. And your kisses will be the best, I'll love you more than anything and I'll never leave your side. And it will be perfect because you'll make it so. I will marry you one day. I promise."

He laughed bitterly and braced his hand on the door frame.

"I still felt that way, I still loved you. I meant what I said then _Kitty_. I forgot to thank you though." Juliet cracked a smile at her old nickname that only Ash used. It had been a long time since he used it though.

"For?" She asked quietly, afraid that her voice would shatter the cold silence that had descended on the room.

She could feel it though, before it was almost as if Ash had always been with her. But she felt his absence, although he was still in the same room as her he wasn't really here.

" For reminding me how cruel you truly are. Everything's different now Juliet. You were right, ' nothing is ever perfect.'

But you did get one thing wrong. We'll never come close to perfect. Not now. Find someone else's heart to break. Congratulations though, you've proved yourself a demon, killing an innocent girl who had already been through so much."

If Juliet had been listening then his words would have stung. But someone was calling her. His voice was breaking through her every thought and pulling her towards him.

"_**Come Juliet, I don't want to waste any time of our contract. Every second is vital." **_It was as if he was seeing through Juliet's eyes, watching Ash close the door softly. His voice was slightly amused when he spoke next.

"_**He's pretty. But if he distresses you any more than he already has I'm going to have to carve that pretty face off."**_


End file.
